Staring At The Sun
by PeaceAndPancakes
Summary: Harry and Jackie were best friends until he moved. Now his bandmate lives nextdoor to her. What will happen when they realize that they all know each other?
1. Chapter 1

The wet grass stuck to Jackie's feet as she climbed the last hill. As she neared the top she saw her destination, the rock. It was her place in the world, the one she could go to when she wanted to get away. Looking behind her she could see the river she had crossed on her way; just past that she could make out a few homes and farms on the outskirts of town. If she looked off into the distance she could see the setting sun reflecting off cars as they drove down the highway. Jackie turned her back on the town and took the last few steps toward her rock.

Brushing her hair out of her eyes she sat on the rock with her back to the town. She stared out over valley below her, seemingly untouched by humans. There were no houses on this side of the hill, the river continued on this side cutting its way through the trees toward the mountains in the distance.

Pulling her feet onto the rock she finally let her thoughts catch up with her. Why had she been so stupid, she knew that it was going to happen, but somehow she let it happen...again.

She had known him since before she could remember. They used to spend all of their time together but that was then. When they were 13 his family moved to the city but he would show up at her door every once in a while. Now seven years later Jackie looked forward to these visits but at the same time she dreaded them.

Jackie thought back to that morning, she was laying on her bed watching an old movie on tv when she heard a car pull into the driveway. Thinking that it was just her mom, she didn't bother to see who it was. A few minutes later there was a knock on her bedroom door. Rolling off the bed she made her way across the room and opened the door.

There he was. Harry Judd. A smile spread across her face when she saw him. Wordlessly she turned off the tv and grabbed her bag fallowing Harry out to his car. It wasn't until they were a few miles down the road that they spoke. She was happy that he was back, even if it was only for the one day. She was used to him showing up out of nowhere and taking her out for the day. They never did anything special just everyday stuff but it all seemed twice as fun when Harry was there.

Then the bad part would come. At the end of the day he would drop her off at her house, they would exchange hugs say a few 'that was fun's then he would drive away. There was never a good-bye, never a I'll see you soon, nothing.

Jackie had long given up waiting for him to call to talk to her or to say he was coming. She had grown to expect nothing from him other than the three or four days a year he spent with her. But for some reason every time Harry was there she would forget about how he always disappeared leaving her feeling empty and alone.

Brushing off her pants Jackie stood up and promised herself that next time she wouldn't let herself feel like this before running down the hill in a desperate attempt to get home before it got dark.


	2. Chapter 2

"Is that really necessary?" Jackie pulled her blankets over her head. Once again she had been woken up by the sound of birds chirping and the sun shining through the open window.

"Ugh!" She threw the blankets off and rolled out of bed. Swearing at the determined birds she crossed the room to shut the window.

"Morning," she mumbled as she entered the kitchen.

"You may want to get dressed," Mrs. Fisher said glancing at her daughter's choice of clothing, a pair of shorts and an old tank top.

"Why?" Jackie reached across the counter for a piece of toast.

"I invited the new neighbors over for Sunday breakfast."

"When are they coming?"

"Any minute," she swatted Jackie's hand as she reached for another piece. "Go."

"They're bound to see me naked sometime," she shrugged laughing at the face her mom made. It was true; over the years somehow half of the town had managed to see her wearing very little. It wasn't like she did it on purpose it just happened like the time last summer when she ran through the town wearing only a pair of shorts and a bra.

"Give them a few days first," her mom laughed.

"Hey, that shirt may have saved Ron's life."

"I gave you that shirt missy."

"And it served a good purpose."

"If you two hadn't been down there-" she was interrupted by the doorbell.

"I'll get it!" Mr. Fisher called from the living room.

"Go get dressed!" Mrs. Fisher pushed Jackie toward the stairs. "Quick, before they see you!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jackie should be down in a few minutes," she could hear her mother's voice as she crept down the hallway toward the stairs in hopes of getting a look at them before they saw her.

"Damn," she swore quietly as she stepped on one of the creakier floor boards.

"That would be her now," her father's voice drifted up the stairs. Swearing to herself she quickly pulled her hair back and started down the stairs.

Everyone was sitting around the table in the dinning room when she entered. Her mother gave her clothing an approving nod as Jackie made her way to the only empty chair.

"This is our daughter Jackie," Mrs. Fisher introduced her as she sat down between her brother and a brown haired boy of about her age. "This is Mr. and Mrs. Jones," Jackie smiled at the man and woman on the other side of the table. "Vicky, their daughter and their son, Danny." Jackie could only assume that Vicky

was the girl between her father and Mrs. Jones and that Danny was the one sitting on her right but you can never be sure.

"Have some egg," her older brother Ron waved a fork of egg in her face.

"That's disgusting," she rolled her eyes and reached for a pancake.

"She's a vegetarian," Mrs. Fisher said from the end for the table. Ron tried to cover up his laughter. 'She's a vegetarian' usually started long conversations about her eating habits which she didn't feel like getting into.

"She eats a lot of potatoes and noodles; we call it the white diet." Her father was saying from the other end.

"Ouch!" Ron quickly moved his hand.

"Sorry," Jackie mumbled, "fork slipped." She heard a strange sound coming from Danny, looking over she saw him trying not to laugh.

"Danny, your mother tells us you're in a band," Mrs. Fisher changed the subject much to Jackie's relief.

"We should get going if we want get back by 2," her mom said three embarrassing childhood stories later. Mrs. Fisher had decided to show Mrs. Jones all of the good places to go shopping in town and to introduce her to some people; Mr. Fisher had volunteered to help Mr. Jones with a few projects around the Jones house.

"Don't kill each other!" Jackie's dad yelled from the front door before leaving the house. Jackie, Ron, Danny, and Vicky started picking up the dishes from breakfast.

"That was nice of them…" Danny said placing dishes in the sink.

"Would you rather be antiquing with the mothers?" Ron asked before answering his ringing phone, "hi…yeah…no…sure…ok."

"Don't even think about it," Jackie stared at him as he hung up.

"I'd love to stay and help but I got things to do," he jumped down off the counter he was sitting on and headed for the door. A piece of toast went flying past his head. "A little to the left," he laughed not looking back.

"I love your family," Vicky laughed as Jackie retrieved the piece of toast.


	3. Chapter 3

"Actually Vic and I live in London," Danny explained trying to balance on the porch railing. "We visit mom and dad when we can."

"Now that they live a lot closer it'll be easer to see them." Vicky finished.

"Do you live together?" Jackie pulled her feet into her chair

"Gross!" Danny yelled. Vicky nudged his legs with her foot causing him to wobble on the railing.

"I share an apartment with a friend and he," she gave his leg another shove, "shares a house with his band."

"Are they any good?" Jackie asked as a little boy rode past on a bicycle.

"Meh, they're ok." Danny made a gapping noise.

"That's attractive," Jackie laughed at the noise he was making. "How long are you two here for?"

"I'm leaving tonight. I have work in the morning," Vicky said.

"Tuesday or Wednesday for me, I promised dad I'd help with some stuff before I head back," Danny shifted on the rail trying to get more comfortable.

"What about you, what do you do?" Vicky turned to her.

"I go to university about an hour away. I come home almost every weekend."

"Have you seen Jonny!" a woman yelled from the sidewalk.

"He went that way about a minute ago!" Jackie called back.

"So, what does one do around here for fun?" Danny asked watching the woman run down the street.

"We have a movie theater and a bowling ally. Other than that we invent our own fun."

"Won't be here long will you Dan," Vic laughed. "He lacks an imagination." The two girls burst into laughter at the insulted face Danny made.

"At least I don't cry when I watch The Lion King."

"Shut it or I'll tell her what else you lack."

"Get over here and help us with these." Jackie's mom called from the driveway.

"Whoa, how much did you buy?" Danny as they headed toward the car.

"Just the essentials, this is for you," his mom handed him a bag.

"Just what I always wanted a dress," he lifted it from the bag.

"Oops that's for your sister, this one is for you," he threw the dress at Vicky and grabbed the second bag. Before he could open it she handed him two more bags to carry. Mrs. Jones, Vicky and Danny said their goodbyes and headed over to their house.

After helping her mom carry a few bags Jackie headed up to her bedroom. She was still a little uncertain about the new neighbors, sure they seemed nice but so did the last ones until the lady went crazy and tried to kill her husband with an ironing board.


	4. Chapter 4

Jackie sat listening to the rhythmic sound of rain hitting the roof. Struck with an idea she began to dig through her dresser. Finally she found what she was looking for, an old pair of shorts and shirt, Jackie quickly pulled them on and headed downstairs. Grinning to herself she ran out the front door and over to the Jones'.

"Jackie, you're wet…" Danny looked confused to find a wet girl standing at the door.

"I know. Get changed, something old." She was still grinning.

"You're acting like a mad woman."

"Did you not say that you wanted something fun to do." She put her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, but…"

"Change!" Danny turned and ran up the stairs, he reappeared a minute later.

"This better?" he asked following her out the door.

"Much," she grabbed his arm and led him down the road.

"You're crazy!" he yelled trying to with her running pace.

"Thank you!" she yelled back laughing.

"How much farther?" Danny asked as they slowed to a walk.

"Not much," she replied leading him around a building. Danny's eyes got huge as he took in the sight before him. They were standing at the top of a small hill there were people everywhere, there must have been at least 30 of them running around in the pouring rain.

"Come on," she pulled him to the top of the hill.

"What's going-" was all he got out before Jackie flung herself down the hill dragging Danny with her. At the bottom he struggled to stand slipping in the wet grass and mud.

"Jack-" he was hit in the side of the face with a handful of mud. He turned to see Jackie sitting on the ground laughing, a smile spread across his face. Seeing his smile Jackie scrambled to get up turning to run, she got only a few steps before she slipped landing in the mud. At the same time she slipped Danny threw a handful of mud in her direction.

"Who was that?" A boy turned around, Danny's handful of mud on the back of his head. Jackie and Danny looked at each other and started laughing. The boy picked up some mud and heaved it toward Danny, missing and hitting a girl with blond hair.

"MUD FIGHT!" someone nearby yelled. At once everyone started flinging mud at one other.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What are you doing?" Jackie walked up to Danny, the rain had stopped.

"Making a mud castle."

"You're weird," She said sitting down across from him in the mud.

"So is this town," he said looking up from the lopsided pile of mud he calls a castle.

"Don't drink the water," she laughed.

"The mud really brings out the color of your eyes, you should wear it more often," Danny said in a serious voice. Jackie scooped up the mud he was making a castle from and smeared it in his face.

"You did not just do that," he said whipping it from his eyes.

"I think I did," she grinned.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" he lunged at her. Before he could get her she ran. Danny caught her by the arm a few seconds later she skidded and fell in the mud again.

"Need some help?" he smiled down at her sticking out his hand. Jackie took it and pulled him down next to her.

"This is gross…" Jackie said controlling her laughter.

"What is?"

"This is," she motioned to the mud covering her.

"Yeah, but it was fun." They got up and began to slowly make their way back to their houses trying not to slip.


	5. Chapter 5

She watched the brown mud mix with the water in the bottom of the shower.

"Jackie," Danny pounded on the door, "I have to pee!"

"So come in." She was taking a shower at Danny's house. When they had reached her house, Jackie noticed her grandparent's car in the driveway. Her parents would understand about the mud, but she would never be able to explain it to the grandparents.

"DANNY!" She yelled as he flushed the toilet. She quickly moved away from the burning water.

"Oops," he laughed walking out of the bathroom.

A few minutes later Jackie left the bathroom wearing a shirt and shorts that Danny lent her. Walking down the hall she found Danny's room. She laughed as she looked around; there was a bed against one wall and a few boxes in the middle of the floor. Seeing as though Danny was now taking a shower she sat down on his bed and picked up a book that was on the floor.

Danny came back to find Jackie lying on her stomach on his bed reading a book. Smiling to himself he crossed the room in quick strides and sat on her back.

"Whatcha doing?" he asked in a sing song voice.

"Reading."

"Reading what?"

"A book."

"What book?"

"This book." She held it up.

"Miles dies in the end."

"Thanks," she said sarcastically. "Why are you sitting on me?"

"Am I?"

"Yeah…"

"So that's why the bed feels extra squishy."

"I'm not even going to ask," a voice said from the doorway. They turned to see Danny's mom standing there.

"It's probably better that you don't," Danny said getting up.

"Jackie, your mom is looking for you," said Mrs. Jones.

"Guess I should go then." Jackie got up.

"I'll bring your clothes tomorrow," Danny said walking her to the door.

"Before or after you try them on?"

"After, it would only be fair. You're wearing mine."

"Where have you been?" her mom popped out of nowhere as she walked into the kitchen.

"That was very Molly Weasley of you."

"Your father's parents are here. They are taking us out to dinner. I went through my closet and found a nice dress for you to wear."

"Yuck," she made a face at the word dress.

"I know, but it is only for the one night. You could at least look like a girl," she scanned Jackie's attire with a raised eyebrow.

"Mud," Jackie answered walking into the hall. She was careful not to be seen by the people in the living room as she ran silently up to her room.

"Nice," Ron said as she passed him in the hall. Entering her room she saw he mother's black dress lying on her bed. She picked it up and held it up to herself in front of the mirror. God she hated dresses. Sighing she pulled off the clothes Danny lent her and slid the dress over her head.

"Nice dress," Ron said from the doorway. Jackie wiggled uncomfortably in front of the mirror.

"Nice tie," she shot back. His hand jumped to his purple tie.

"I was serious," he said sitting on her bed. "You actually look like a girl."

"That's what I was aiming for."

"Need help?" he noticed she was struggling with the zipper. Jackie nodded and he zipped it. "So…why were you wearing Danny's clothes?"

"How do you know they are his?" she began digging through her closet.

"A, they aren't mine and two I saw you two run by earlier covered in mud. Be glad Gran didn't recognize you. Looking for these?" he help up a pair of heals.

"Why are you being so nice?"

"The way I see it is that when the grandparents are here, us younger folk need to stick together. Besides its good to see that you're not miserable about Harry."

"Kids!" their mom yelled from the front hall.

"Shall we," Ron offered her his arm. Jackie took it and they headed into the hall. As they descended the stairs Ron began humming.

"Dun dun dun dunnnn, dun dun dun dunnnn."

"Stop it," Jackie whispered poking him in the side.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for the wonderful reviews, they make me feel all warm and tingly.

* * *

"Where'd you go last night?" Danny tightening the neon pink laces of his bowling shoes. "You were all dressed up."

"My grandparents look us out to diner," Jackie lifted a bowling ball testing its weight. "Why were you spying on me?"

"I wasn't, I happened to look out the window just then."

"Sure you did. You're up," she nodded toward the lane. They were half way through the game and the score was really close, he was winning by three.

"STRIKE!" he yelled dancing.

"You're a freak and I'm glad you're leaving tomorrow," she laughed.

"You don't mean that," he said acting hurt.

"Course I did. Oh no…." a group of three girls approached them from across the bowling ally.

"Hi," one of them said in a sickly sweet voice.

"Hey," Jackie in an equally voice.

"We were wondering if you and…" she looked Danny over.

"John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt," said Danny sticking out his hand.

"If you and John wanted to join us for lunch," the three girls smiled at "John".

"Actually," Danny said noticing the look on Jackie's face. "We already have plans," he took a step closer to Jackie.

"Oh, maybe some other time then," one of the girls said more to Danny than Jackie.

"I think my schedule is full," he put an arm around Jackie. The three girls walked away shooting looks over their shoulders at them.

"What was that about?" Danny said sitting down.

"Nothing…"

"It was something," he pulled her into the chair next to him. "You can tell me."

"There isn't really anything to tell."

"Sure there is."

"I went to school with them; they only ever spoke to me when they wanted something. Last time I saw them I was with…" her words faded.

"Sorry didn't catch that last bit."

"The last time I saw them I was with Harry."

"Who's Harry?" he raised an eyebrow.

"A friend, lives in London. He comes to visit sometimes."

"And you like this Harry person? Your turn," he handed her a ball.

"Only as a friend. He shows up out of the blue in the morning and disappears at night. It always makes me feel like he is using his friendship with me as a way to escape the rest of his life."

"Like you're the other wife?"

"Yeah," she said rolling the ball down the lane, "and I'm getting sick of it."

"May I suggest an all sickness remedy?"

"Sure…"

"A hug from John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt," he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Thanks," she said laughing as he let go.

"Before when you said they wanted something," he grinned at Jackie, "did you mean they wanted me?"

"Shut up and bowl, _John_."


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks again for the reviews. I forgot to mention that I do not own McFly, although i would like to... I do own the rest of the characters, except for Megg who comes in later, she owns herself.

* * *

"Where do you think you're going at one in the morning?" Ron asked Jackie as she walked through the kitchen to the back door.

"Selling drugs to small children," she said closing the door behind her.

"Don't get caught!" he yelled after her through the open window. She laughed flipping on her flashlight. She made her way through the back yard and into the woods. Having made this same trip hundreds of times the dark did little to slow her down. Leaves and sticks crunched under her feet, it was the first time in two weeks that she had come home. Since classes started again she had found it hard to find time to come home until now.

Finally reaching the top of the hill she faced the town, she could see the lights of the houses and headlights from the roads. Instead of sitting on the rock like she usually did, she turned off her flashlight and laid down on the dry grass looking up at the dome of stars above her.

What was that? Jackie thought she heard the sound of twigs breaking. Probably it was just some kind of animal, hopefully a small one.

Jackie felt something touch her arm, she shrieked and swung at whatever it was.

"Ouch!" it yelled.

"Danny?" she said flicking the flashlight on and pointing it at him.

"Yeah, could you point that somewhere else?" he was shielding his eyes from the light.

"Sorry, what are you doing here?" she turned it off.

"I saw you leaving your house and decided to fallow you, almost got lost too."

"So you're stalking me now?"

"Yes," he pauses, "Yes I am."

"I didn't know you were in town." She lay back down.

"Got here yesterday, I need to get away from the band." He joined her on the ground.

"Why?"

"They're driving me crazy. We're preparing to go on tour so we are five times as busy and I needed to get away from it all for a few days. Plus, I wanted to see you."

"You lie," she laughed.

"Maybe. When did you get here?" he asked.

"About an hour ago."

"That's amazing," Danny said aloud a while later.

"What is?"

"That," he pointed up at the stars.

"That's why I come up here. It's like everything else in the world doesn't matter anymore."

"I know what you mean."

"You know, you are the first person who has ever been up here with me."

"Really?" he smiled. "Not even Harry?"

"Not even Harry."

* * *

"Dan," she shook his arm. "Dan…" he stirred.

"Where am I?" he sat up blinking at the rising sun.

"We fell asleep." He turned to her seeing next to him in the grass.

"Can I see your arm?" he said quickly remembering his dream.

"What?"

"Your arm, can I see it?" he pointed to her left arm.

"Ok…" she stuck out her arm. Danny pulled back the sleeve and examined the skin.

"Thank god, it was just a dream."

"What was a dream?"

"Never mind," he got to his feet.

"Tell me." Her eyes met hers.

"I had a dream where you hurt your arm and I wanted to make sure that it didn't really happen, that's all"

"Oh, ok." She half believed it.

"Let's get some breakfast," he stuck out his hand to helped Jackie up.

"Sounds good." She grabbed his hand and let him pull her up.

"Now, how do we get out of here?" he looked around. "It all looks so different during the day…"


	8. Chapter 8

"I was thinking," Danny said through a mouthful.

"Swallow then talk," his mom said from behind him. He swallowed his mouthful making a face at his mother.

"I was thinking that you should come see my band." He turned his attention back to Jackie.

"Why?" she sipped her juice.

"Make it look like people actually like us. And if you come we won't look really sad if no one else shows up." Mrs. Jones made a snorting sound as she walked out of the room.

"One person won't make that much of a difference."

"It will to me," Danny gave her one if his sad looks.

"Stop looking at me like that. How could anyone say 'no' to a face like that," she laughed taking a bite of toast.

"So you'll come?"

"Sure, when?"

"Next Friday. Here," he scribbled on a napkin and slid it to her. "That's the address, now you have no excuse not to go." He shoved more food into his mouth.

"What if something comes up?" she smiled.

"You are still coming."

"What if someone dies?"

"Still coming."

"What if I die?"

"I'll prop your body in a chair with a 'Danny is a god' sign."

"Remind my why I don't have a restraining order against you."

"Cause I'm Danny Jones," he grinned.

"That's not a very good excuse," Jackie said matter of factly.

"It's all I got," he shrugged.

"You're not very good at this," she smiled.

"Its early," Danny defended himself.

"Its eleven," his mom said walking back in.

"Still early," he grumbled.

"Speaking of early, didn't you say you were going to help your father paint his office? He is in there starting now."

"How is that a 'speaking of early'?" he made a face his mother couldn't see.

"Just help him before he hurts himself," said Mrs. Jones.

"I should get going anyway," Jackie said as they got up. "Ron said something about cat and I should make sure he doesn't do anything stupid."

"What could he do?" they walked into the front hall.

"You don't want to know," Jackie replied before closing the front door behind her.

* * *

As soon as she entered her house she had a weird feeling. Entering the kitchen she found a note on the table.

"Gone out, mom." She read aloud. Under that was more writing. "Be back for diner, dad" and under that, "With the guys, Ron."

If no one but her was home now then why did she think that she saw someone out of the corner of her eye in the living room when she walked past? Slowly she picked up a large pan and crept back toward the living room. Peeking around the corner she could make out a figure half hidden in shadows, someone had turned off the lights and closed the shades, thankfully it was facing the other direction. It was definitely a male, she could tell by the broad shoulders. Jackie couldn't help but to think that there was something familiar about the way he sat with his feet on the coffee table, foot tapping to a silent tune.

She smiled to her self realizing who it was. Looking at the pan in her hand she laughed slightingly, she set it down on the table in the hall before entering the living room.

"What brings you back so soon?" she asked flopping down next to him.

"Are you ok?" Jackie asked when he didn't reply.

"Yeah, I think," Harry smiled at her. "Things are a little crazy right now and I needed to get away."

"You're not the only one," she sighed.

"What?"

"Never mind, what are you doing in my house?"

"Robbing you, what else," he laughed.

"Then I must tell you that there are no valuables here and that you would have better luck across the road." She said laughing with him.

"God I missed you." He said hugging her.

"I'm not God."

"Is it possible for you to have a normal conversation?" he raised an eyebrow.

"No. So, what are we doing today?"

"You know old canoe by the lake," Harry began.

"Yeah!" Jackie thought she knew where he was going with this.

"I was think we could borrow it and row out to the island. And while there we could check out the house."

"Really?!" she said bouncing in her seat. Last summer they had come across an old house while exploring the island. Jackie had wanted to stay and poke around a little but they had to get back.

"Really!" he mimicked bouncing too.

* * *

"This is one frickin' creepy house," Jackie said watching Harry push open the crooked front door. "What if someone still lives here?"

"Would you shut up and get over here," he beckoned her over. Together they entered the house. The house was almost dark, the only light seeped in between the rotting boards that covered the windows. Walking over to one, Harry pulled the boards off, years of dust flew through the air. The new light shown across the room to reveal a little wooden chair next to a fireplace somehow the light seemed to make the room seem creepier then before. The rest of the rooms downstairs were completely empty save for an old newspaper that after farther inspection proved to be from March 4th 1934.

"What's up there?" Jackie nodded in the direction of a narrow staircase.

"Only one way to find out," Harry slowly made his way up them, testing each step before putting his whole weight on it.

"Careful," he said turning back to Jackie, "some of there are a little loose."

They found two rooms upstairs, both appearing to have once been bedrooms. One of them still had an old bed frame in the middle and a moth eaten blanked in the corner. The other was completely bare.

"What's this?" Harry said walking over to a door in the second bedroom and forcing opening it.

"AH!" Jackie yelled grabbing her left arm.

"What?" Harry closed the door, it was just an empty closet, and turned to her. She had blood running down her forearm. "What happened?"

"You opened the door and this thing," she kicked a sharp piece of wood across the floor. "It fell and got me," she was clutching her arm to her body.

"Let me see it," he crossed to her.

"Careful, it hurts," winced Jackie as he touched her arm.

"Come with me," he lead her from the house and back to the canoe on the shore.

"What are you doing?" she asked. Harry answered her by pulling off his shirt and ripping it into two.

"Come here," he said getting one piece wet. He took Jackie's arm pressed it to the cut trying to clean some of the blood and dirt off. After getting the dirt off he took the second piece and wrapped it around her arm.

"That should help stop the bleeding," he said tying it.

* * *

"Well that was fun," Jackie laughed as Harry bandaged her arm with the proper supplies once they got back to her house.

"Until you went and tried to amputate your arm," he wrapped gauze around her arm.

"It could have been worse. It could have been like one of those untold stories of the ER with me complaining about my foot hurting when I have a piece of wood sticking out of my arm."

"This must have hurt," he said picking thin sliver of wood that was about four inches long, it had been in Jackie's arm minutes before.

"Not at all, the bleeding gash distracted me from the pain," she said sarcastically laughing.

"Jack…" he said after a pause.

"I know…"

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok."

"See you?" he said it like he was asking permission to come back.

"Of course," they hugged before Harry made his way to the door.


	9. Chapter 9

Jackie closed her bedroom door behind her and curled up on her bed. Was it just here imagination or had something seemed different. Did he feel bad for the way he always left her, maybe every time he left he felt the same way she did. Or was it just because she had gotten hurt, maybe he felt bad about that. Jackie pulled a pillow over her head. Why, why does she always over think things, it only makes her feel worse. She let her mind drift from Harry to seeing Danny's band as she fell asleep.

What was that? She peered around the dark room seeing nothing. Thinking it was nothing she laid back down, and then she heard it again. It sounded like something hitting glass, it was come from near the window. She slowly climbed from bed and made her way over. There it was again, this time right next to her. Turning she looked out the window. There it was, standing in her mother's garden, the source of the noise.

"What!" she whispered opening the window.

"Come out here," Danny whispered back.

"Why?"

"Just do it."

"Give me a minute," she closed the window. Pulling a sweater over her t-shirt she carefully made her way down the hall, trying her best to avoid the squeaky floor boards. Silently she closed the kitchen door behind her and crept around to the side of the house.

"Danny?" she whispered into the night.

"Over here," his voice answered from near the tree.

"What are you doing?" Jackie walked toward his voice.

"I came by earlier," he picked at the bark of the tree, "your mom said you were out."

"I was…" she leaded her back against the tree.

"I was going to ask you if you wanted to see a movie, but it's a little late for that."

"So it is," she smiled to him.

"I got you something," Danny held out a flower.

"Thank you," Jackie ignored the fact that it was from her mother's garden. Danny smiled and tucked it behind her ear, in doing so his arm brushed against hers.

"What's that?" his fingers ran over the bandage he felt on her left arm.

"It's just a scratch. It happened earlier," she said looking down.

"If it's just a scratch it wouldn't be wrapped up like that." Danny pulled back her sleeve.

"It's nothing." He stared at her for a minute.

"You were with Harry weren't you," he said finally a hint of anger in his voice.

"Why does it matter?" Jackie pulled her arm from his grasp.

"Jackie, he's using you," his voice was getting louder.

"You don't even know him."

"No. I don't. But it seems that he doesn't know you either."

"How dare you-" her eyes met his.

"Does he know that you cry when he leaves? That your favorite author is Jane Austin or that your favorite movie is Casablanca?"

"No," Jackie said in a whisper shuffling her feet.

"Your favorite color, does he even know that?" Danny yelled.

"Dan-"

"No, he doesn't and you want to know why? It's because he doesn't care enough about you to find these things out. All he cares about is running away from his life for a day, you just happen to be here."

"Just like you," Jackie yelled back. "You're only here to get away from your band!"

"My parents live here!"

"And I'm just the girl who happens to live next door. The one you only hangout with because you have nothing better to do!" Tears fell from her eyes.

"Jackie it's not like that," he pleaded.

"Yeah, tell someone who cares," Jackie turned and went back inside leaving Danny standing in her mother's garden.

* * *

"I thought you weren't coming back until later," Dougie said walking into their living room. Danny was sitting on the couch with his head in his hands.

"I fcked up," Danny said looking up at Dougie.

"It can't be that bad," Doug sat down across from him.

"I was angry about the way she lets Harry treat her and I kind of yelled at her."

"Whoa hold on a sec. Who is Harry?" Dougie looked at him confused. Danny told Dougie the whole story from the mud fight and the rock to Harry and the fight.

"Do you want my honest opinion?" Dougie asked when he finished.

"Sure."

"You're jealous."

"Jealous?"

"Yes, jealous of Harry. You are afraid that Jackie likes him more than she likes you."

"What makes you think that?" Danny asked surprised that Doug may actually be right for a change.

"Whenever you get ready to go to your parent's house you are happy and upbeat. When you come back you mope around. You can't go a day with saying something related to her, and the way you talk about her."

"What way is that?" Danny raised an eyebrow.

"Like there is no one else like her in the world. Like she is the reason the sun comes up in the morning."

"Do I?"

"Yeah. Plus theres the fact that you havent told the others about her and wont show me a picture of her. You think she is the most amazing girl in the world and you don't want anyone to take her from you," Dougie grinned at his friend.

"And I bet Harry feels the same way," Dougie's grin faded.

"I feel the same way about what?" Harry walked around the corner into the room.

"Different Harry," Dougie replied.

"What's going on?" Harry sat next to Danny who was now fiddling with his phone.

"Dan has girl issues. They got into a fight about her friend and now she hates him."

"Were you sleeping with the friend?" Harry turned to face him.

"No, the friend is a he." Danny said not looking up from his phone.

"So you are jealous?"

"That's what I told him."

"I invited her to a show…" he said more to his phone than the other two.

"When?"

"Next Friday. But I doubt she'll want to come."

"Dan listen to me," Harry grabbed the phone from him. "You are going to go get tickets for the show and send them to her. If she comes than good, if not…"

"Should I?" he looked like a lost little kid.

"Yes," Dougie agreed.

"Ok. I'll do it." Dan got up and quickly left the room.

"Do you think he's really going to do it?" Dougie asked Harry once he left. They exchanged looks before both running after Danny.


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks again for the wonderful reviews, they make my happy on the inside. Just as a warning I do not mean to offend anyone with this add, McFly is great and so are the fans. Now with that out of the way...on with the story!

* * *

"You know we're going to have fun," Megg said looking over at Jackie.

"I guess…" Jackie said trying to push the button on the radio and keep her eyes on the road at the same time.

"I want to live to see the concert." Megg swatted Jackie's hand away from the radio and took over the search for a good station. Jackie and Megg last year at University. They were roommates and had quickly become best friends.

"What if he doesn't want to see me?" Jackie glanced at her.

"Then I'll give him the ol' one two," she held up her hands like she was boxing making both of them laugh. "If he doesn't, it's not the end of the world. There are tons of guys out there, like your Harry."

"_My_ Harry?"

"He might as well be. You never let anyone else meet him; I think he is one of your imaginary friends." Megg said smiling.

"I was five, leave Percival and Wulfric out of this." Jackie laughed. It was scary how much they knew about each other seeing as though they only met last year.

"So," Megg said after a few minutes of silence, "is this Danny person good looking?" Jackie's answered by turning the volume on the radio up.

* * *

"394…418…" Megg read the numbers on the buildings as they drove past. "What were we looking for?"

"482," Jackie said pulling into an open parking spot. "We can walk from here." The two girls climbed from the car and stood on the sidewalk.

"Shall we?" Jackie held out her arm.

"We shall," Megg answered linking arms with her.

"We're off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of Oz. Because because because….of the wonderful thing he does." They sang laughing as they skipped down the sidewalk gaining weird looks from others. They stopped suddenly when they reached a large crowed.

"What's going on?" Megg asked.

"We're in line for the McFly concert," a girl answered.

"McFly?" Jackie asked confused.

"They're amazing. The band is made up of Tom Fletcher, Dougie Poynter, Danny Jones and H-"Jackie cut her off before she could finish.

"Danny Jones?"

"He plays guitar and…" was all they heard before they began whispering back and forth.

"Danny, as in The Danny?" Megg was saying.

"I don't know. I guess it could be him."

"Why didn't he tell you?"

"Tell me what? That he is in a band with like a million fans?"

"Well…yeah…"

"I feel so stupid. 'Make it look like people like us'" she quoted Danny.

"Is this the line for McFly?" a group of girls interrupted them.

"Um…yes?" Jackie said uncertain.

"I'm sure there is a reason he didn't say anything."

"We should just go…" Jackie began to take a step away but was stopped by Megg.

"No. We are staying. We are going to get to the bottom of this even if I have to kill that girl." They laughed; the girl in front of them was still going on about the different members.

"Dougie is my favorite but I also like Danny," the girl was saying.

"I like Tom," one of the girls from behind them joined her.

"Kill me…" Megg muttered as everyone around them started talking about the various members of the band. Apparently Tim is the talented one, Manny is the dumb one, Doggie is weird, and Barry is gay...or that's what Jackie got out of the discussion that was going on around her. She was only half listening to them she was too busy with her thoughts.

Why had Danny not told her about this? Was it because he didn't trust her enough or because he though she would laugh at him. Wait that can't be it, after all he was the one who invited her here and sent the tickets even after the fight, which had to mean something. Was he sorry for the things he had said that night or did he just send them to her because he thought she wouldn't come? Jackie did all that she could to keep herself from smacking her forehead into the side of a building. She hated when she over thought things.

"When we get inside we have to get away from them," Jackie whispered to Megg just as one of the girls turned to them.

"Who is your favorite?" she asked.

"Tom," Jackie said reading the name on the girl's shirt.

"Same here," Megg said. Jackie tried not to laugh at the fact that neither of them knew who Tom was.

"OHMYGOD!" a girl screeched. The line was moving.


	11. Chapter 11

Because Mini Veela didn't want me to stop there...

* * *

"Their not that bad," Jackie observed halfway through the concert.

"It's kind of catchy…" Megg began to sing along to Home Is Where The Heart Is. They forgot all about the crazy fans from outside, Jackie even forgot that she was mad a Danny. Seeing him up there in front of hundreds of screaming fans was a little weird, but he seemed at home on the stage. The other band members weren't that bad either, it was hard to see what they looked like seeing as though they were about the size of her thumb from where they were standing, it didn't help that the people in front of them were jumping around like crazy.

"That one is kind of cute," Megg pointed to the one on the far right, "oh no."

"What?"

"I'm turning into one of them," Megg laughed.

"The drummer looks kind of familiar…" Jackie stared at him. "It's hard to see him from here…"

"Probably one of your imaginary friends," Jackie lightly pushed her.

"Hold on, I want to try something," Danny was saying to him band mates on the stage. "Can I get everyone to be completely silent for one minute?" he said to the audience while pulling his phone from his pocket.

"What are you doing?" the blond one asked walking toward him.

"I just want to try this. Ok, ready to be quite?" he was answered by screams. "I'll take that as a yes," he laughed. "Doug, if you will."

"Ready?" Dougie asked the crowed, they yelled. "And….zip it," he waved his arms in the air and the room suddenly became silent. Danny started pushing buttons on his phone, when he finished he looked up at the audience like he was waiting for something. People whispered to each other trying to figure out what he was up to. The blond one began to say something but Danny shushed him with a wave of his hand.

"The sound in my mouth it gets so loud!" Jackie's phone blared into the silent room, echoing off the walls. Turning red she quickly plunged her hand into her bag for the phone. People were looking around for the source of the noise, those near her glared at her. A hand poked her in the side, she looked up to see Megg laughing at her. She finally found the phone and silenced it.

"Hi Jackie,' Danny laughed from the stage looking in the general direction the music came from, Jackie turned a deeper shade of red.

"I guess he doesn't hate you," Megg was trying to control her laughter.

"Either that or he really hates me," she laughed too.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Megg asked once the concert ended. Jackie checked the message on her phone. 

"Talk to the man by the blue curtain…" she read the message again. They began to scan the room, looking for a blue curtain.

"Ah ha," Megg pointed toward the right side of the stage. Making their way through the crowed they reached it. "Look's purple to me."

"Can I help you ladies?" a rather large man asked stepping between them and the curtain.

"Yes, we were told to talk to a by the blue curtain…"Jackie took a step back, the man had a strange body odor.

"That would be a blue cutrain, and I would be a man," the man replied.

"Then can we go through?" Megg pointed at the curtain.

"Not without the password."

"He never said anything about a password," Jackie put her hands on her hips.

"I was told you needed a password," the man laughed.

"What would it be," Jackie started.

"Think Jackie, think." Megg shook her, "what would he have made into a password?"

"John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt?" she tried.

"Nope," the man smiled. Jackie though for another minute.

"I got it. Danny is a god."

"What?" Megg gave her a funny look. "That can't be the password?"

"You right, well she is," the man said pointing to Jackie, "Your wrong." He looked at Megg.

"So we can go in?" Jackie asked.

"Sure," the man stepped to the side, pulling the curtain back.

"Thanks," they smiled to him before heading down the hallway.

"Where do we go now?" Megg peered through an open door.

"No flipping idea."

"I vote we wander until we find someone."

"I concur." They wandered down the empty hallways looking for someone to point them in the right direction. As they rounded a corner someone popped out of a room, colliding with Megg.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she looked at him.

"I'm Doug," he stuck out his hand.

"Megg…" she shook his hand.

"And you are…" he looked behind her.

"Jackie," Megg answered for her.

"Danny's Jackie?" asked Dougie with a raised eyebrow.

"I wouldn't put it that way…" she started.

"Might as well be…" Megg muttered, Jackie pocked her in the back.

"Come with me," Dougie laughed leading them down various hallways and through doors. "Look who's here," he announced walking into a room. Megg followed him and Jackie behind her.

"JACKIE!" a body ran at her.

"Hi Dan," she laughed stumbling back a few steps under his weight.

"I didn't think you would come," he released her.

"Either did I."

"I'm sorry," he whispered looking her in the eye.

"So am I," she gave him a small smile.

"What made you come?"

"Megg."

"What's a Megg?"

"That," Jackie pointed to Megg who was talking to Dougie a short distance away.

"Ah," he nodded. "That's Doug, you met him. He's a little on the odd side so you'll have to forgive him."

"Hey!" Dougie said looking over.

"That's Tommy," he pointed to the blond haired one sitting on a chair, Tom waved. Next to him was another guy, one Jackie had not noticed before, he was staring at her and Danny. "And that is-" Danny began pointing to him but Jackie cut him off.

"Harry…"


	12. Chapter 12

Because I dont need people dying on me...

* * *

"Harry…" Jackie stared at him across the room.

"You know him?" Danny asked confused.

"Jackie…" Harry stood up.

"You know her?" Danny looked back and forth between the two.

"I meant to tell you…" Harry took a few steps toward her, Jackie backed away. "I wanted you to…" she shook her head staring at him.

"Harry… _you're_ Harry?" Danny's eyes widened as looked at him with disbelief.

"Jackie," he ignored Dan. "I didn't mean for you to find out this way." Jackie looked at him, tears in her eyes. He walked forward so he was even with Danny. Jackie continued to back away keeping eye contact with him the whole time.

"Please don't," he whispered as she reached the door. Blinking she looked away before running from the room. Danny turned to face Harry.

"How the hell could you do that to her?" he demanded.

"How did I do what?" Harry's eyes narrowed on him.

"You know damn well what you did!" Danny yelled back looking like he was about to strangle Harry.

"Is this some kind of demented love triangle?" Tom whispered to Dougie confused.

"Jackie is the girl Danny hangs out with when he goes to his parents. She told him about a person named Harry who shows up sometimes." Dougie whispered back as Danny and Harry continued to yell at each other.

"So our Harry is her Harry?"

"It would seem so."

"Is anyone going to go after her?" Megg yelled startling everyone. Dougie jumped into action.

"Harry and Tom, you check the back. Dan and I will take the front."

"What about me?" Megg asked.

"You stay here, in case she comes back," he put a hand on her shoulder, "don't worry, we'll find her." he smiled before following Danny out of he room.

Jackie walked down a flight of stairs she had no idea where she was heading but that didn't matter, she wanted to get as far away from that room as she could.

"Woah," someone grabbed her as she turned a corner. She fought to get out of his grasp but he tightened it. "I'll let go, if you agree to come with me," she nodded her agreement. He released her and led her in to a nearby room. Once inside he sat her down on the couch and pulled out his phone. "Dan…I found her...ok." he hung up.

"I'm sorry, I forgot your name…" Jackie said breaking the silence a few minutes later.

"Tom," he answered as Danny burst into the room.

"Thanks," Danny said to Tom walking toward them. Tom smiled to him as he got up and headed for the door. Once Tom closed the door behind him Danny sat down next to Jackie.

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you sooner."

"I understand…" Jackie replied in a quite voice.

"When I met you, you had no idea who I was. I liked that, I didn't have to be Danny Jones from McFly when I was with you, I could be me." Jackie turned to face him, pulling her legs onto the couch.

"Dan, it's ok. I'm not mad at you."

"You're not?"

"No, I was confused at first but then I realized why you did it."

"So you're mad at Harry?"

"I don't know. I'm more shocked to see him then angry."

"If I had know he was-"

"There was no way you could have," she interrupted him. "It's…he's…" she searched for the right words.

"Let me help," Danny smiled, "Harry is a jerk and you want me to rip his head off."

"No," Jackie laughed. "If anyone is going to do it, it's going to be me."

"Can I watch?" Danny asked eagerly. "I'm sure there is a reason he didn't tell you," he added noticing the look on her face.

"When doesn't he have a reason?"

"I'm sure he wanted to tell you."

"Harry never told me anything. He never said anything about his life. Most of what we would talk about was what was happening at that moment."

"Jackie-" he started.

"You were right. He was using me."

"I didn't mean-"

"He was using me as an escape from his life, that's all I was to him."

"Jackie don't-" he was cut off by a knock on the door. They watched as the knob slowly turned.

"Jackie, I think we need to talk," Harry said opening the door all the way. Jackie nodded in response.

"Do you want me to stay?" Danny placed his hand on her knee.

"I'll be ok," she smiled. Danny got up and walked to the door as he passed Harry he shot him a look.

"Leave it open," Jackie mumbled as Harry made to close the door. Harry crossed the room and sat where Danny had been seconds before.

"I'm sorry," he looked at her.

"For what," she looked into his eyes trying not to cry. "For not telling me anything, for all the times you disappeared, for making me feel like crap, for-"

"For everything I have ever said or done that hurt you." He replied.

"Then why did you do them?" she was still holding his gaze with hers.

"I was scared what you would do if you found out who I was. I was scared that you would treat me different, scared that you would hate me."

"I do hate you." Harry looked away when she said it. "I hate you for not giving a shit about me."

"But I do," he touched her hand. Jackie withdrew her hand and moved farther away from him. "It was hard for me when I moved and I was afraid that if I got to attached to you again, that I wouldn't be able to go back to London."

"Then why-" she was cut off by the ringing of his phone. He pulled the phone from his pants pocket and looked at the called id.

"Excuse me," he said softly to Jackie. She watched as he got up and left the room, answering his phone in the process. "Sorry," he said coming back in a few minutes later. "That was my girl-" he stopped realizing what he was saying.

* * *

Im debating putting my other fic on here too...mostly because it is kind of confusing seeing as though it switches back and forth between the past and present a lot 


	13. Chapter 13

Because I understand how easy it is to get distracted when trying to do school work...

* * *

"What's wrong?" Megg looked up as Jackie entered. Jackie couldn't help but to notice how quite the room became when she entered, giving her a good idea as to what they were talking about.

"He has a girlfriend?" Jackie half asked half stated sitting down next to Megg. Danny, Tom and Dougie exchanged looks.

"Yeah…" said Danny softly, "You didn't know?"

"Well I know now, and you know what, I don't care."

"You don't?"

"Nope. He can do whatever he wants. It's not like we were ever anything more than friends."

"If you don't care then why do you look like you want to cry?" he wedged himself between the two girls.

"It was been a long day," she sighed.

"I know how to cheer you up," he said with a mischievous look on his face.

"Do I want to know?"

"Pass the guitar," Tom passed Danny's to him.

"Ouch!" Megg's hand went to the side of her face, "watch where you are swinging that thing."

"Sorry," Danny chuckled as Megg got up and moved to a different seat. Danny began to play his guitar.

"What song is that?" Dougie asked, Danny looked up at him and grinned.

"I don't think he's going to tell us," Tom stared at Danny trying to figure out what he was up to.

"They teach her to be nothing at all," he sang, "they teach her to shut up and to sit were they want her to."

"Danny..." Jackie raised an eyebrow at him.

"Silence is toughing her, combing her hair."

"I told you to never-" She smiled pushing him.

"Paint her lips like Rembrandt, her eyes like silver suns." He sang over her cutting her off.

"We want you to follow the rules we made," she tried to cover his mouth with her hand. "If you obey your nature, you'll be sent to a shady prison cell," He sang through her hand abandoning the guitar and moving out of her reach. "We're gonna teach you to shut up, and sit where we want you to." Jackie lunged at him. "Ooh, sweet sweet Jackie sweet sweet Jackie," still singing, Danny jumped over the arm of the couch closely fallowed by Jackie.

"Let us touch your hair, let us lick your eyes dry," they continued to run around the room much to the amusement of Megg, Dougie and Tom.

"Sweet sweet Jackie where you gonna run, when the walls start falling…" they skidded to a stop almost running into the person in the doorway, "down." Danny finished the line.

"I don't want to know do I?" Harry asked walking into the room.

"Probably not," Dougie said still laughing.

"I just saw Fletch and he wants us on the bus In 5," he began picking up his stuff.

"Yeah, we should get going if we want to get back before midnight." Megg stood up.

"Wait," Dougie stood quickly, "We don't leave until tomorrow morning, and you should stay and hang out with us."

"It's almost 9," Megg looked at her watch.

"So…"

"I guess we could," Jackie replied, "we really don't have to be back until two tomorrow." She looked around at Danny and Harry.

"You should hang out with us tonight," Dougie bounced a little over excited, "right guys?"

"Yeah, it will be fun," Danny smiled.

"Yeah you should," Harry said much to the amazement of everyone, only Danny noticed his sarcastic tone.

"What about you Tom?"

"What? Who? Me?" he noticed everyone looking at him. "I'm still confused about this whole thing, but sure…"

"So you're coming?" Dougie said with a huge grin.

"I guess," Megg took a step away from him a little frightened.

"How did you get here?" asked Danny.

"We drove."

"Ok, I'll go with you. That way you can't run away." He gave Jackie look.

"Just as long as you don't sing," she returned his look.

"TIME TO GO!" a voice yelled from the hall. The guys jumped and began wildly grabbing their stuff.

* * *

"He seemed a little to eager for us to stay," Jackie commented on the way to the car.

"Who?" Megg asked oblivious to what she was talking about.

"Dougie."

"What about him?"

"Never mind," Jackie laughed.

"This is going to be interesting," Megg said unlocking the car.

"What is?" Jackie climbed into the passenger seat.

"Tonight."

"What makes you say that?"

"Let's see, you, Danny, Harry and the fact that you can't decide if you hate them or love them. "

"Megg!"

"Well it's true…"

"Not really… I mean I can't decide whether or not I hate them, but I wouldn't say that I love them."

"Not yet anyway. Where did he say to go?" Megg pulled out of the parking spot.

"He to pull up across the street and he would come out to us." Megg drove to the front of the building and pulled over. They sat in the car waiting for Danny to show up.

"Is that him?" Megg pointed at a figure coming toward them.

"Yeah," Jackie laughed. He had a long coat on, the strangest hat they had ever seen, over large sun glasses, and was carrying a rolled up newspaper.

"Subtle aren't we," Jackie unlocked the back door so he could get in.

"Hey it was the only stuff I had."

"I think if you went naked there would have been less of a chance of them recognizing you," Megg nodded out the window, people were staring at the car.

"Either that of they think you are some kind of psycho killer," Danny smacked Jackie in the back of the head with the newspaper.

"Either way we should get out of here," as he said it several people started walking across the street toward them. Megg quickly put the car in gear and drove away.

"Remind me never to get in a car with her again," Danny whispered to Jackie as they got out of the car a while later.

"I heard that," Megg said walking over to them. Danny gave her a guilty smile.

"Would a hug help?"

"Touch me and I'll punch you."

"Violent…" he mumbled to himself.

"You get used to it," Jackie patted his back.

"Shall we then?" he asked the two girls before offering them his arms and leading them into the hotel. He winked at the woman behind the desk as got on the elevator, as soon as the door closed they burst into laughter at the face that woman had made.

Once they reached the fifth floor, Danny led them off of the elevator and down the hall, stopping in front of his room.

"What you are about to see could be disturbing."

"Can't any more disturbing than that." Jackie was looking in the direction they just came. Dougie was running toward them in only his boxers, behind him Tom and Harry laughing their ss off.

"Open the door Dan!" he yelled when he was half way down the hall. Danny opened the door while laughing.

"Hi!" Doug yelled running past an old man. He pushed his way past Danny rushing into the room and closing the door behind him.

"What did you do to him?" Danny asked when Tom and Harry reached them.

"Nothing, he told us to hold his clothes," they were still laughing when Dougie opened the door to let them in, fully dressed this time.


	14. Chapter 14

Because this chapter is kind of long...

* * *

"So……" Dougie said a while later. They were all sitting around the hotel room in silence.

"You're the one that wanted us here," Megg replied looking over at him.

"We could go swimming?" Dougie tried.

"Don't have suits," answered Megg.

"You can go nude. We won't tell."

"Umm…..NO!"

"It was worth a try," he grinned.

"The bar is still open," Tom checked his watch.

"That settles it, were going there," Harry lead the way to the door followed by the others.

"What about you?" Tom asked Jackie after everyone else said what they wanted.

"Just water."

"You sure?" she nodded.

"Water?" Harry asked after Tom left to get the drinks.

"Yeah…I don't drink," she started playing with the napkin in front of her.

"You don't?"

"That's right, I don't," she looked up at him like she was challenging him.

"I didn't know that…"

"There is a lot you don't know." Much to the relief of everyone Tom returned with the drinks.

"So Megg, how do you two know each other?" Danny asked taking a drink.

"We got stuck together as roommates our first year at University. We've been best friends since then."

"So you two know all of each others little secrets?" Dougie asked.

"Kinda," the two girls answered looking at each other.

"Tell us something," Dougie asked hoping to get good dirt on them.

"Let's see…" Megg thought. She smiled evilly at Jackie before turning her attention back to the boys, "She knows all the songs to Seussical the Musical."

"So do you!" Jackie replied laughing.

"True," Megg laughed with her, "your turn to share embarrassing facts."

"Dan and Doug sleep together sometimes," Tom ducked a smack from Danny.

"Tom has a strange obsession with Disney movies," Dougie said making Tom turn red.

"What about you Harry?" Megg asked empting her glass.

"I don't really know…" he thought playing with the mist on the side of his glass.

"I know, you dressed up as a care bear when you were eight," Jackie stated.

"Did you really?" Dougie laughed. Harry replied by nodding.

"Why?" Tom asked.

"School play, I believe you were a pony," he laughed looking at Jackie.

"I was a unicorn thank you very much."

"Next rounds on me," Harry said getting up and heading for the bar.

"Just water for me," Danny called after him.

"What's with the water?" Dougie asked watching Harry approach the bar.

"I figure that you are all going to get really drunk and it won't be fun for Jack to have to deal with you all."

"Aww, how sweet," Dougie said in a high pitched voice causing them all to erupt with laughter again.

Somehow Jackie and Danny managed to get the other four back up to the hotel room.

* * *

"Just one more drink," Dougie wined as Danny guided him into the room.

"I think you had enough."

"Harry had more then me," he continued to wine.

"You can have another in the morning," Danny sat him down on one of the beds.

"A little help here!" Jackie said from the doorway one arm wrapped around a very drunk Tom trying to get him through the doorway. He tried saying something but it came out as a slurred mumble. Danny stood on his other side and helped move Tom slowly onto the other bed. Meanwhile Megg found her way to the bed that Dougie was now falling asleep in, and crawled into the other side of it.

"Where's Harry?" Danny asked looking around after they got Tom into the bed.

"Crap…" Jackie and Danny headed back out into the hall way looking for him.

"Jackie!" Harry yelled from down the hall. They hurried toward him.

"Harry, you have to be quite," Jackie whispered, "You don't want to wake up the other guests."

"I'm sorry Jackie."

"It's ok, let's get you inside," she held out her arm.

"I wanted to tell you but-" he stumbled a few steps forward.

"Woah," Danny caught him. He pulled Harry's arm around his neck and supported his weight. Jackie followed them into the room. "Can you get the blanket?" Dan asked her. She pulled back the blankets and Danny helped Harry into the bed.

"They're not usually like this," he said to Jackie after Harry passed out. "Usually they are able to get themselves into bed."

"I'm used to drunken people, so it doesn't bother me," she shrugged. "Besides you find out a lot about someone when they are drunk."

"Good point," Danny laughed. Minutes before they were kicked out of the bar Tom was telling them about his deep desire to be the first person to live on Mars.

"Quick question for you Dan."

"What?"

"Where do we sleep?"

"Um…" Danny scanned the room. Dougie and Megg were sound asleep in one bed, Tom and Harry in the other. His gaze settled on the only other piece of furniture the armchair in the corner. "The chair or the bathtub, it's your call. But I would suggest the chair just incase one of them gets up in the middle of the night."

"The chair it is." Hackie laughed. Danny pulled the extra blanket from the closet.

"The next question is how are we going to fit…" he examined the chair, finally sitting in it and pulling the small table that was next to it in front of him so he could put his feet on it.

"And I sleep where…"

"Here," he motioned to his lap.

"Are you sure?" He grabbed Jackie's arm and pulled her toward him. Jackie carefully slid over the arm of the chair so that she was sitting in him sideways with her legs hanging over the side.

"Comfortable?" Danny asked.

"Are you?" she replied, he chuckled to himself and threw the blanket over them the best he could.

Jackie woke the next morning to find her left arm was numb; it was squished between her side and Danny's chest. Slowly she lifted her head from where it had been resting on his shoulder and looked around the room; everyone else was still fast asleep. She felt Danny shift under her.

"Morning," he mumbled opening his eyes.

"Morning," Jackie mumbled back, she moved to get up but noticed that his arms were wrapped around her.

"Didn't want you falling off the chair," he released her after noticing that she was looking at his arms. After he let go she wiggled out of the chair and headed for the bathroom but stopped when she saw Megg and Dougie.

"They're so cute…" She laughed. Danny looked over at them. Megg was sleeping with her head on Dougie's chest. Dougie had one hand on her back and was holding her hand with the other.

"Oh, how we could use this against them," he smiled evilly. Jackie laughed and went into the bathroom.

"Want to get breakfast?" Danny asked when she came out.

"Sure," Jackie followed him from the room.

"Last night was," Danny pushed the button for the elevator.

"Interesting?" Jackie offered.

"Very." He agreed.

* * *

"I'm glad you came," Danny smiled at Jackie over his breakfast of pancakes.

"So am I," she smiled back, taking a bite of her waffle.

"About before, when I yelled at you-" She cut him off.

"Hakuna matata," she shrugged.

"What?" laughed Danny.

"The Lion King…" Jackie said it like it was obvious what she meant.

"Ah, I get it now. Can I ask you a serious question?"

"I don't see why not."

"Why don't you drink?" Jackie thought for a minute before responding.

"I never really got into that whole thing. If it was a small group of friends I would drink a little, but I wasn't into the party scene," she played with her waffle on the plate. "The summer before I left started College a couple of my friends were heading home from a party and they never made it…" Her voice faded.

Danny sat watching her play with her food, unsure what to say to her. Clearly he had brought up a sensitive subject but he did not want to make it worse.

"For the last time, I was NOT groping you!" A voice could be heard from across the room. Danny and Jackie looked up to see Tom and Harry making their way toward them.

"Never, and I mean never, put the two of us in a bed together again," Tom said glairing at Danny.

"Why?"

"Come on Tom, I didn't do it," Harry sighed sitting down at the table.

"You did too. I felt your hand-"

"You felt his hand?" Danny raised his eyebrows.

"I rolled over and my hand happened to hit him," Harry said rather loudly, Danny laughed.

"It's not funny," Tom interjected, "I was violated."

"It is a bit funny," Jackie laughed.

"Whatever," Harry mumbled, "Are you going to eat that?" he pointed to the rest of her breakfast.

"No…" as soon as she said it he reached over and pulled her plate toward himself. "Need a fork?" she said sarcastically holding it out to him.

"Thanks," he grabbed it from her and began eating. Jackie watched him devour the rest of her food.

"This has been fun and all but I should go wake Megg," she started to get up from the table.

"Want me to come?" Danny asked about to follow her.

"Nah, you should make sure they don't kill each other," she smiled before heading back up to the room.

* * *

"Is Harry always pure joy and sunshine in the morning?" Jackie asked Dougie. They were sitting in the hotel room waiting for Megg to finish in the bathroom.

"Only when he's been drinking and on days that end with 'y,'" He laughed as Megg exited the bathroom.

"Ready?" Jackie asked her.

"Yep." Megg crossed the room to where they were standing. The three of them made their way back down to where Danny, Tom and Harry were sitting. Harry had gotten another plate and was half way through it already.

"Just wanted to tell you guys how much fun we had," Megg began.

"You're leaving already?" Harry asked through a mouthful.

"Yeah, we have to get back," she continued.

"It was nice meeting you two," Tom smiled at them. Twenty minutes later they managed to get away from the guys on the condition that over their October break they would go visit the guys.

"You're oddly quite today," Jackie looked over at Megg once they were in the car.

"What happened last night?" Megg rubbed her forehead.

"Check the pictures on your phone, they might shed some light on the subject." Megg reached into her bag and fished out her phone.

"That's not so bad…" she flipped through the pictures on her phone, "No!"

"Yes."

"I did not…" she starred in disbelief at the pictures before her.

"You sure did, and the other three joined you."

"And you just sat there and let me make an idiot out of myself."

"I tried to stop you but you were determined."

"What else did I do?"

"Nothing, we got kicked out after that," Jackie laughed.

"I got us kicked out?" Megg sounded shocked, Jackie just laughed harder, "Aww..."

"Aww, what?" Jackie asked controlling her laughter. Megg turned her phone so Jackie could look at the screen.

"Who took that?" Jackie looked over at the picture Megg was showing her. It was of her and Danny asleep in the chair.

"I don't know. This morning I found my phone on the floor by the door, it could have been anyone." Megg slid her phone back into her bag, "eyes on the road!" she just about yelled at Jackie.

"What…sorry," Jackie turned her attention back to the road. She knew who had taken the picture. Last night when they returned to the hotel room she had set Megg's phone down on the stand next to him. He must have woken up and taken the picture, but why?

"What's with you and Danny?" Megg's voice brought her mind back to the car.

"What's with you and Dougie?" She replied with a smile.

"I can take a hint. I'll shut up now." Megg sat back in her seat laughing.

"Thank you."

"Just remember, you're the one who complained about me being quite."


	15. Chapter 15

"Do you realize how pointless the countdown is?" Jackie asked pulling a shirt on.

"Yeah, but it's funny. People are actually placing bets on who finish first."

"What happens if it's a tie?"

"Well, we'll find out soon enough," Megg laughed picking up her backpack, "You ready?"

"Yep," Jackie grabbed her bag and followed Megg out the door.

"MEGG! JACKIE!" they heard someone yell to them as they left the building, turning they saw Matt running toward them. "Morning ladies," he caught up with them.

"Morning," they replied.

"So who's winning?" He asked joining them on their walk to class. Megg and Jackie laughed.

"My money's on you Megg," someone said as they passed.

"This is getting a little out of hand," Megg sat down once they reached the class room.

"Just a tad." On their five minute walk to class at least ten people came up to them to tell them who they thought was going to win. It had started on Monday when they decided to post on their dorm room door how many classes they each had until October Break. After every class they would change the number to see who would finish with classes first. People had been placing bets on who they thought would finish first, little did these people realize that Jackie and Megg had the same classes on Friday, meaning that they would both finish at the same time, a fact that they found highly amusing.

"Thirty minutes" Megg whispered to Jackie half way through their last class. Thirty minutes until they would be done with classes and on their four day break. Thirty minutes until they would be in the car on their way to London. The guys had the week off and were spending it at home; they invited Megg and Jackie to spend their break with them.

"Fifteen…" Jackie watched the clock, "You're vibrating…" Megg pulled out her phone and made a noise that was a mixture of a snort and a cough.

"Are you okay?" Jackie laughed as the people around they turned to look. Megg passes her phone to Jackie. Someone had sent her a picture of Dougie and Danny asleep together. As Jackie looked at the picture Megg's phone started to vibrate again. Megg grabbed it out of her hands and started laughing when she read it.

"What?" Jackie asked wondering what was so funny. Megg tipped her phone so Jackie could see it. It was a text from Matt, 'put your phone away, it's distracting' it read. Jackie turned and smiled laughing at Matt who was sitting on her other side; he was starring straight ahead at the teacher like nothing happened.

"Time to go," Megg announced shoving her notebook into her bag and standing up.

"Someone wants to get out of here," Matt laughed packing his stuff.

"She wants to see her boyfriend," Jackie replied putting her bag over her shoulder.

"He is not my boyfriend," Megg defended her self.

"He wants to be," Matt laughed, he had heard this conversation too often over the last few weeks, he had even witnessed the evidence. Every few days Dougie would call her and they would constantly be texting each other.

"What about Jackie?" Megg tried to change the subject.

"No offence Jack, but Danny's not nearly as obsessed with you as Dougie is with Megg."

"None taken," Jackie laughed holding the door open for the other two.

"What makes you say that Matt?" Megg asked shielding her eyes from the bright sun.

"As far as I know he doesn't call her every two days or text her in the middle of the night. How many times has he called you?"

"Twice. Once to find out when break was, the other was to tell us how to get to their house."

"That's sooooo romantic," Megg laughed.

"At least he's not stalking her."

"He has a point there," Jackie smiled.

"No one asked you, Doctor Love."

"Doctor Love?" Jackie and Matt asked at the same time.

"Got a problem with it, Matty boy."

"Nope, Doctor Love is good with me, just don't call me Matty or I may have to tell him that you built a Dougie shrine in your closet."

"And that is why you are never meeting him, bye Matt." Megg and Jackie headed toward the parking lot, Matt followed them. "Why are you following us," she turned to face him.

"Because you're giving me a ride home,"

"We are?"

* * *

"Megggggggg," Jackie whined.

"How does this look?" Megg asked spinning so Jackie could see her outfit. The guys decided to take them out for dinner and Danny offered them the use of his room to get ready in.

"Looks good from here," Jackie said opening her eyes, she was lying upside down on Danny's bed, her head dangling over the side so that Megg appeared upside down.

"I think I'll wear this top with the other pants," Megg thought aloud. Jackie groaned in response, Megg looked down at her, "What are you going to wear?" Jackie raised her head and looked at the shirt and pants she had on all day. She looked at her clothes for a second before letting her head fall back over the edge of the bed.

"Are you serious?" Megg asked changing her pants again.

"It's just dinner."

"I'm sure Danny wouldn't mind if you dressed up a bit."

"What does he have to do with anything?" Jackie turned her head to Megg as she joined her on the bed.

"Just this once, for me?" Megg smiled down at her, "please?"

"I don't have any nice clothes."

"That's okay. I think I have something you can wear," Megg pulled her bag toward her and began digging through it.

"Bring enough stuff?" Jackie rolled over on the bed.

"One can never be too careful."

"We're only here for four days, not a month." Jackie said watching Megg pull clothes from the bag.

"Ta-dah," Megg announced triumphantly holding up a pair of jeans and a nice shirt. Grumbling Jackie took them from her and pulled them on. "See, it's not so bad is it?"

"It's okay I guess," Jackie said looking down at the clothes.

"You look good Jack, and there are no holes in them, it's a two for one deal." Megg began pulling the band from Jackie's hair.

"Would you stop," Jackie swatted at Megg's hands.

"Hey, you said I could. Besides if you don't there is no where you can hide from me," she pushed Jackie back onto the bed. Jackie reached for her beat up sneakers

"Here," Megg said knocking them out of her hands and handing her a pair of shoes.

"Megg, you don't have to do all of this. It's just diner, it's not like they care what I look like."

"But this way I won't feel like an idiot for being the only one dressed nice. And you saw the guys downstairs; did any of their clothes have holes in them? No," she answered her own question.

"Are you two coming or not!" Dougie yelled impatiently from downstairs.

"Coming!" Megg yelled back sticking her head out the door into the hall.

"Hurry up!" He yelled back.

"He's a very impatient little boy isn't he," laughed Jackie. Megg glared at her before grabbing her arm and pulling from the room.

They rounded the corner into the living room where the guys were waiting for them. As they entered the guys turned to face them. Jackie shifted uncomfortably under their gazes.

"Ready?" Tom asked breaking the silence. The two girls nodded in response. They all followed Tom out to the driveway. "Okay, who's riding with whom?"

"How about the four of us go in Jackie's car," Danny pointed to himself, Jackie, Megg and Doug, "While you and Harry pick up Becky."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Dougie said heading for Jackie's car. Tom and Harry got into Tom's car, while everyone else followed Dougie to Jackie's.

"You drive, I've gotten lost enough today," Jackie tossed the keys to Danny before climbing into the back seat with Megg, Dougie had already called shotgun.

* * *

And now i must go write more... 


	16. Chapter 16

"What's up with Dan and Harry?" Jackie asked looking over at Dougie. Jackie, Megg, and Dougie were sitting at the table in the restaurant; Danny was waiting outside for the others to make sure they didn't get lost or go to the wrong place as they have been known to do.

"Um…well," Doug seemed unsure how to answer her question. "After you two left last time, Dan flipped on Harry. He started yelling at him about how he has been treating you and how he doesn't deserve to know you. They got into a huge fight and since then things have been a little weird between them."

"Oh," Jackie replied looking down at her fingers.

"You have to understand that-" he was interrupted by the arrival of the others.

"Becky, this is Megg and Jackie," Harry pointed to them. "Megg, Jack, this is Becky." The girls exchanges greeting as they sat down around the table. Everything was going fine with the dinner until Jackie felt someone kick her.

"Ouch!" she said loudly looking around for the person who did it.

"Dougie," Tom glared down the table at him.

"I honestly didn't do it," Dougie defended himself.

"Doug has a thing with randomly kicking under tables to see who he hits." Tom explained to the girls.

"I do, but that wasn't me."

"Sure it wasn't" Tom laughed going back to his food. The two of them continued to fake argue over it, a few minutes later Jackie felt the foot come back. This time it didn't kick, it slowly found her foot then the owner of the foot continued to move its leg so that their lower legs were resting against each other. Careful not to give herself away, Jackie looked around at the others, Megg, Becky, Harry and Danny were in the middle of a lively discussion about their favorite sport teams, Tom and Dougie were still arguing about things unknown to even them. Jackie looked closer at them; she noticed a slight smile at the corner of Danny's mouth. Gently she pushed her leg against the other one, watching Danny the whole time, as her leg pushed against the other one he looked over at her. Noticing that she was watching him he gave her leg a slight push back before smiling at her. Returning the smile, Jackie joined Dougie in defending Willy Wonka.

* * *

"Jackie?" Megg spoke into the dark room, "I'm getting a drink, I'll be back." Jackie mumbled in acknowledgment before closing her eyes again. She felt Megg climb out of the bed and listened to the sound of her foot steps as she walked down stairs. Having no where else to sleep, Danny offered them his room, saying that he would stay with Tom in his. Jackie was woken by the sound of the door opening, Megg left at least a half hour ago and the foot steps were too heavy to be hers. Having a feeling that she knew who it was she didn't bother turning to look when he crawled into the bed beside her.

"Where's Megg?" Jackie whispered a few minutes later, breaking the silence between them.

"Downstairs watching a movie with Doug," he answered. "Jackie?" he said a while later, she felt him roll onto his side.

"Danny?" she rolled over to face him, noticing how close they were to each other, their bodies inches away. Slowly he leaned toward her and gently kissed her; to his surprise he kissed him back. He deepened the kiss placing one hand on her waist and pulling her closer. Danny slid his hand under her shirt and up her back. Suddenly Jackie broke away from him; she looked at him for a second before climbing out of the bed.

"Jackie, wait…" he sat up trying to stop her but it was too late, she had already left the room.

* * *

Sorry it was so short, i promiss that the next one will be longer. Thanks everyone for the reviews they are my sunshine my only sunshine, they keep he happy when skys are grey...I'll stop singing now... 


	17. Chapter 17

Danny woke alone the next morning in his room, last night's events running through his head. He had been downstairs with Doug when Megg came down for a drink, she noticed them watching tv and sat down next to Dougie. Within minutes Megg was asleep her head leaning on Doug. Yawning Danny headed up for bed forgetting that Jackie was sleeping in his room. She didn't seem to mind when he climbed in next to her. He wasn't sure how it happened; one minute they were laying there, the next he was kissing her. It was a nice kiss, he smiled at the thought, a very nice kiss. But then he remembered how she had left, she had a strange look on her face, he know he saw it before but couldn't remember when. After a quick shower he headed downstairs for breakfast, figuring that he would talk to Jackie later about last night.

"Morning," Tom, Megg, and Dougie greeted him from the table as he walked into the kitchen. He walked to refrigerator and scanned the contents for something to eat.

"There are pancakes in the oven," Megg said trying to aid his search.

"Why are they in the oven, aren't they made in a pan?" he closed the fridge and headed for the oven.

"If you put them in the oven, they keep warm for those who like to sleep in late," Megg said like it was obvious.

"Thanks," Danny pilled a few pancakes on to his plate and joined them at the table, "anyone seen Jack?" he causally asked a few minutes later. Everyone shook their heads.

"Not since last night," Tom got up to put his plate in the sink, "why?"

"Wanted to talk to her about something is all."

"Sure you did," Tom gave him one of his knowing looks. Damn, he must have realized that Danny had not slept in his room last night.

"What are we doing today?" Dougie asked through a mouthful. Tom was about to answer when they heard the front door closing.

"Where were you two?" Megg asked as Harry and Jackie entered the kitchen laughing, Harry had one arm around her shoulders.

"Har Bear took me out to breakfast," Jackie glanced from Harry to the others.

"Har Bear?" Dougie laughed, Danny glared at Harry.

"What about it?" Harry replied trying not to laugh.

"Oh, nothing," Dougie smirked, "Why are you two so happy?"

"Whacko Jacko and I had a few things to talk about, and now we're bestest friends again," Harry answered hugging her head. Danny couldn't take it anymore; he dumped his plate in the sink and pushed past Harry and Jackie on his way back to his room.

"What's up with him?" Megg asked looking the direction that Danny just left.

"Maybe you should go talk to him," Harry gave Jackie a slight push in the direction of the stairs. Jackie glanced back at him before making her way up.

"Danny," she said softly once out side his door.

"What do you want?" he sounded strange.

"Can I come in?" Foot steeps could be heard on the other side of the door. The door opened and Danny stood blocking the doorway. He just stood there like he was waiting for something.

"Dan, I'm sorry about last night."

"I get it, you like Harry."

"I don't like Harry, I…can I come in?" Danny looked at her like he was trying to figure out why she was there, and then finally stepped aside so she could enter his room. Jackie sat on the edge of his bed; he took a seat next to her. "Last night when," she started but he interrupted her.

"I pushed you, I understand if you're not ready."

"Not ready?" Jackie asked confused.

"I mean to say that you're not ready yet…you are still a virgin and I respect that."

"A virgin?" Jackie turned to face him.

"Yeah, you know, someone who hasn't," it was her turn to cut him off.

"Would you shut up," she laughed, "I know that a virgin is and no, I am not one. Before you say anything you have to let me finish. You have to hear the whole story."

"Okay…" he looked confused.

"The summer Harry moved we made a list of 1000 things to do before we die, most of which are pretty random, we started an ongoing competition to see who can do all of them first. On my sixteenth birthday Harry showed up, he said that for my birthday we were going to do one of the things on my list that I had not done yet. So he put them all into a hat and made me randomly pick one, you can probably guess what it was."

"Yeah," Danny looked down at the carpet.

"After that he started doing his disappearing act, showing up randomly and only staying for the day."

"Jack, I would never do that to you," he looked up making eye contact with her.

"I know," she smiled, "last night when you kiss me, it brought back memories of Harry and I got freaked out. I'm sorry for walking out."

"The more stories you tell me about Harry, the more I want to punch him. The way he treated you makes me want to kill the guy."

"Please don't, everything is fine between him and I now. Last night he found me downstairs and we talked all night."

"About what?"

"Everything. We talked about everything we had never talked about with each other before."

"So where did you two go?"

"Since we were up all night, he decided to take me out to breakfast. After that we came back here." Jackie shrugged. "Dan?"

"Yes?"

"Are things still going to be weird between you and Harry?" Danny sighed.

"Jackie, I can't promise anything, but I'll try. Every time he says or does something that reminds me…I'll try to be nice."

"Thank you," Jackie smiled.

"Jackie? Danny?" Tom's voice could be heard from the hall.

"In here," Danny called to him.

"Were going to see a movie, you guys want to come?" Tom poked his head through the door way. Dan and Jackie exchanged looks.

"Sure," they answered together before following Tom from the room.

* * *

I am going to be gone the rest of the weekend but I do have a four hour train ride each way...I suppose I could write more then. THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS, they make me happy on the inside. 


	18. Chapter 18

No, I didn't forget about this fic, I was just too busy with my school work and I didn't get much time to sit donw and write. But now that I'm done for the semester, I have lots of free time to sit here and write. The only thing stopping me from updating new is the internet connection here at my house (we still have dial-up and it drives me nuts).Sorry about the wait, and I hope to have the next chapter up soon.

* * *

"What movie are we seeing?" Megg asked as Harry returned with the tickets.

"It's a surprise," Harry replied with a mischievous smile, leading them blindly in to a theater. The theater was almost full; they filed into seats toward the back, Harry first followed by Doug and Megg, then Tom, Jackie and Danny on the end.

"Remind me why we let him pick the movie." Jackie glanced down the row of seats at the others. The last time Harry picked out which movie to see they ended up watching James and the Giant Peach.

"He, who pays, chooses," Harry said matter of fact.

"Harry does have a point…" Tom admitted, Harry had decided to treat everyone to a movie, and for some reason the others followed him blindly into the theatre. Trusting that he would pick a good movie. They drew stares from the others in the theatre when Dougie began laughing hysterically during the previews.

"For some reason I don't want to know what he's laughing at," Danny whispered leaning toward Jackie's ear. Grinning Jackie turned her head slightly toward him, before turning her attention back to the screen. As the movie started, Jackie began to fidget slightly in her seat. Only Danny noticed the horrified look on her face when the title came up. Without looking at and of the others Jackie stood up and pushed past Danny's legs to get to the isle. He grabbed her hand to try to stop her, but she twisted out of his grasp, walking out of the theatre.

"Way to go." Danny glared at Harry, before following Jackie.

"What did I do?" confused Harry looked at the others. Megg rolled her eyes at him.

"Jack hates scary movies, in every way, shape, and form. That's one of the things I would have expected even you to know." Megg coldly turned her attention back to the movie. Harry moved to stand up but was stopped by Dougie.

"Forget it, Dan went." Dougie half smiled at him.

* * *

"Damn, you walk fast." Danny laughed when he caught up to Jackie a couple of buildings down. She stopped and looked up at him, tears in her eyes. "He didn't know Jack," he added softer, putting an arm around her and pulling her toward him.

"But he should have." She gave him a weak smile. Having known Harry for almost her whole life, it would make sense that he would know that she hated scary movie, ever since Ron's tenth birthday when they watched one. She was only eight at the time, and had nightmares for two weeks afterward.

"You know, there's an arcade just down the road." Danny said it as if he was thinking out lout to himself. But Jackie knew better.

"So what are we doing standing here?"

"Are you sure? The guys don't like to go, they say it's because I'm a sore winner. But I think they are just scared to lose to me."

"I'm not scared, but you should be."

"Oh really…" he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Really."

"I think we've got ourselves a challenge." They stood there staring each other down. Her brown eyes on his blue ones; neither one wanting to be the first to look away in this undeclared staring contest. Danny jumped when a car alarm behind him went off.

"You lose." Jackie laughed heading off in the direction of the arcade.

"That wasn't fair, there was outside interference." He yelled after her. Jackie shook her head and continued down the sidewalk. "Wait up!" Danny hurried after her.

* * *

"Excuse me Mr. Jones, but I believe that it was a tie." Jackie walked through the front door, followed by Danny.

"Technically Ms. Fisher, you cheated." Danny began moving across the room to her.

"And how did I do that?" She sat down on the arm of the chair.

"You used your feminine wiles to distract me."

"You wouldn't have been distracted if you were looking at the game, not at me."

"Truce?" he smiled, sticking out his right hand. At this point he was standing right in front of her.

"Truce." She stood up unable not to smile back and shook his hand. Instead of letting go, he pulled her closer to him.

"Besides, I'd rather look at you," he whispered, his face inches from Jackie's. Leaning slightly toward her, he pressed his lips against hers. Instead of pulling away like he half expected her too, she kissed him back. Deeping the kiss, he released her hand and placed his hands on her hips, pulling her even closer. Jackie wrapped her newly freed hand around his neck; the other one followed a second after.

They were disrupted by voices outside and the sound of a key in the lock. Quickly they broke apart, Jackie backing into the chair and falling over the arm into the seat. Danny, laughing, jumped over the back of the couch. He turned on the TV just as the door opened.

"What have you two been up to?" Dougie asked suspiciously, looking from one to the other.

"Nothing," they both answered a little too quickly.

"That's what they all say" Dougie smirked, joining Danny on the couch.

"How was the movie?" Danny smacked his hand away from the remote.

"Bloody. How was your day?"

"Most excellent." He glanced quickly in Jackie's direction. Megg was perched on the arm of her chair and was whispering to her. Whatever Megg was saying must not have been that interesting because Jackie was half listening to her and half listening to Dan and Doug. She looked up at him and smiled when he glanced over.

Dougie must have noticed because he replied with "I'm sure it was." Before giving Danny one of his knowing looks and grabbing the remote from his hand.

"It sure was," Danny grinned back at him before jumping on him to get the remote back.


	19. Chapter 19

"Any news about the Christmas party?" Megg asked reaching for a fry from the plate in the middle of the table. Every year Jackie's grandparents put on a huge party for Christmas. Everyone was expected to come dressed in their best. Her grandmother believes that no lady, young or old, should go to a party or gathering unaccompanied by a male. For a while Jackie was able to get away with claming that Ron was her date that was until her she was sixteen. After that every time she saw her grandmother, she would have to listen to what happens to young ladies who don't find a man to take care of them, and then something about cats, she never paid that much attention to the rest.

"I still have to find someone." When she could no longer get away with calling Ron her date, she found creative ways around it. One year she received a phone call asking if she could baby sit that night, and not being able to get out of the party, she came up with the idea of taking the little boy she was baby sitting as her date. The year after that, she clamed her date came down with chicken pox and was unable to leave bed.

"I'm not doing that again, so you can forget it." Last year, Jackie brought Megg as her date. That didn't go over so well with the grandparents.

"I was actually thinking about going alone." Jackie reached for a fry.

"What are we talking about over here?" Danny joined their conversation after being kicked out of the 'Which Friends cast member would you do' discussion Tom and Harry were having in the other room.

"Jackie's Grandparent's Christmas party. You can't go alone, Old Mrs. Fisher would have heart attack."

"I can't force someone to go with me and a heart attack would do her some good."

"Jackie!" Danny's mouth hung open in shock of what she just said.

"Don't look so shocked Mr. Jones. What did they do, kick you out for saying that Chandler was hotter than Monica and Rachel put together?" Jackie asked him, reaching for another fry.

"Actually it was Joey, but yeah." He sat down at the table next to Dougie. Megg was staring at Danny, like she was considering offering him as a blood sacrifice.

"Megg…" Jackie said slowly. She knew where Megg was going to go with this. She wouldn't even have considered it if Megg was not looking at him like that. Not that she was thinking about it, there was no way that she was going to do that, there was nothing to think about: the answer was obvious.

"Before you say 'no', just think about it." Her gaze went from a very confused looking Danny to Jackie.

"There's nothing to think about. I can't do it, not to…" She glanced quickly at Danny, who looked just as confused as before. Dougie on the other hand seemed to be enjoying this.

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

"You saw how they can be. I don't want to put him in that situation." Her eyes begged Megg to stop the conversation there.

"You don't really have any other choice."

"I am not going to ask Danny if he will go with me." She looked at Megg in horror of the words that she just let slip from her mouth.

"Why not?" Danny asked from the other side of the table, he had stiffness to his voice. Jackie turned her head to face him.

"Because they will expect things, they will pry into every little part of your life, leaving you feeling violated."

"It's not as bad as it sounds…" Megg began to Dan.

"Whatever..." Jackie mumbled, getting up from the table. She crossed the room in quick steps, disappearing down the hallway. Danny found her sitting outside on the front step; she had her elbows on her knees and her head in her hands.

"Mind if I join you?" He stopped just outside the door, not wanting to invade her space if she didn't want him there.

"It's your house," she replied with out moving. Sighing Danny sat down next to her on the step.

"What happened to the fun, 'I'll try anything once' Jackie that I was with yesterday?"

"I tied her up and threw her in the pond. She sleeps with the fish now."

"Just as long as there is no blood in the house." Danny smiled, catching the smallest glimpse of a laugh on her face. "Is there some other reason that you don't want me to go?" There was no point in avoiding the subject.

"Other than the fact that after meeting the rest of the family there is a 90 percent chance that you will never want to again." She shivered as a cool October breeze blew past.

"Is that a proven fact?" He raised his eyebrows at her.

"Oddly enough, yes. Ron and I have kept track of every quest that has been bought; well the ones that looked like they were there were not being paid to be there. Very few of them came back a second time."

"Jackie, Jackie, Jackie," Danny shook his head disappointed. "Have you learned nothing? You should be afraid that I will scare your family away, not the other way around."

"Is that right," she couldn't help but to laugh.

"Of course it is. Now, let's go back in side, I'm freezing my…" he stood up, brushing off his pants.

"Yeah, I don't want to know what you're freezing." She also got up.

"Dan! Get him off!" Harry yelled as soon as they closed the door behind them. Tom was sitting on Harry's back, drumming on his shoulder blades while mumbling.

"Teach you to do that…" was all Jackie could make out, the rest of Tom's words were drowned out by more yells for help from Harry.

"Dude! Roll over, it's Tom!" Danny laughed watching Harry struggle.

"Roll over?" Jackie questioned.

"Tom's just dead weight. All you have to do is make him lose his balance and down he goes. It's kind of sad when you think about it." Danny shook his head like he was disappointed in his friend. As he was saying this Harry managed to tip Tom over, he was now standing, while Tom was lying on the ground at his feet.

"Victory is mine!" Harry held his arms in the air above his head.

"Did I miss the fight?" Dougie said quickly running into the room, seeing Tom on the floor. "Damn, I always miss the good parts."

* * *

I know i was going to update sooner, but broken computers prevented me from doing so. Please read and review. I love to know what you think.


	20. Chapter 20

I accidently posted the wrong thing and the only way i can get rid of it is to post the next chapter for you all...oops. not that i mind giving you another chapter.

* * *

"Why do you look so perky?" Jackie asked looking over at Megg, who was currently bouncing up and down on her bed, waiting for Jackie to get her stuff. It was Friday morning, five days after they left the guys in London.

"It's Friday, I have a right to be perky."

"Not when it's eight in the morning." Jackie pulled her coat on.

"Aww, did someone not get enough sleep?" Megg said is a baby voice. Jackie glared at her.

"I didn't get back from Sam's until one this morning."

"Pan Cakes will help that." Megg put one arm around her shoulders and led her out the door toward breakfast. Like usual they were one of the first people there.

"Man, that line is long." Matt slid into a chair next to Megg, his eyes on the pan cake line. They were at their usual table in the cafeteria. "You going to eat that?" He looked longingly at the half of a pan cake on Jackie's plate.

"Touch it and die." She forked a piece, putting it into her mouth she taunted him with it.

"Take mine." Megg pushed her plate in front of him, with a weird smile on her face. The same smile that appeared when she was excited about something or was up something.

"Thanks, what's with little miss grumpy pants?" He nodded his head in Jackie's direction.

"She's just jealous of my never ending supply of energy." Jackie looked up as Megg said it, she had that weird smile again.

"What's with you today?" Matt looked at Megg, slightly afraid of how she was acting.

"What do you think," Jackie dead paned from across the table.

"Ahh, lover boy is coming," Matt said with a knowing look.

"They were all over each other Sunday. Dan and Tom had to pry them apart so that we could leave." Before Megg could respond both Jackie and Matt were on their feet. "You were right, the pan caked helped." They dumped their plates before heading across campus to class.

"So what do you two have for planned this weekend?" Matt was lying on Jackie's bed flipping through her case of DVDs. They were done with classes for the week.

"Doug's coming later today, I don't know what we're going to do though," Megg said from her closet. She was trying to clean it.

"What about you Jack?" He looked over at Jackie who was sitting at her desk with her feet resting on the window sill next to her.

"I have some work I have to do, but that's it," she replied flipping through papers that were on her desk. Matt shot up from where he was lying.

"You have work to do? I think that's a first. Usually it's Megg and I that have piles of work and you have nothing." He had a look of shock on his face.

"It's not my fault that you two get a butt load of work every day." This was a long running argument between the three. Megg and Matt were both education majors, while Jackie was an art major. Both Megg and Matt had huge assignments and projects that they were always working on outside of class. Most of Jackie's work was done during class, or could be completed by staying after class for a few hours.

"What she does doesn't really could as 'work', its more 'playing'." Megg stuck her head out of the closet to point this out. She didn't consider painting as work but more as having fun.

"What are you painting this time?" Matt asked lying back down.

"Portrait."

"Started?"

"No."

"When?"

"Tomorrow."

"Of?"

"Sam."

"Cool."

"Can you two use more than one word at a time? It's kind of annoying." Megg threw her self down on her bed, giving up on the closet.

"No," both Matt and Jackie answered before laughing.

"Does he live here now?" Megg asked Jackie after Matt finally left their room almost an hour later. He spends more time in theirs then he does in his own.

"You would too if you if you were stuck with his roommate. What are you doing over there?" Jackie asked as Megg's phone signaled a new text message for what must have been the tenth time in two minutes.

"Nothing." Megg reached for her phone. Jackie was about to reply when her own phone began to ring.

"Shit!" Jackie said as she hung up her phone, sounding pissed off.

"What's wrong?" Megg asked looking up from her phone.

"Sam is going out of town this weekend. That means I have to con someone else into sitting still for hours so I can paint them." At the beginning of the semester Sam and she had agreed that since they were in the same painting and drawing classes, that when ever they had to do an assignment with a model, that they would pose for each other. Of course this wasn't Sam's fault but it is hard to find someone that's free and willing to sit still for a few hours.

"I'm not doing it." Megg mumbled to herself on the other side of the room.

"You would never work anyway. You wiggle too much. I'll blackmail Matt into doing it, he owes me for the ride home last weekend."

"I could do it." A new voice came from the door way. Jackie turned at the sound of the familiar voice and saw two people standing in the doorway.

"What are you doing here?" She directed it toward the one on the left.

"What? I can't come visit you?" Danny shot her one of his million dollar smiles before walking into the room after Dougie.

"This was your doing, wasn't it?" Jackie stared across the room at Megg. "I knew you were up to something over there."

"Would you like me to leave?" Danny tipped his head to one side.

"No," she laughed. "I would go crazy if I was stuck with those two all weekend." She motioned toward Megg and Dougie, who were watching them closely.

"I feel like I should he offended by that, but for some reason, I'm not." Dougie walked the rest of the way to where Megg was and pulled her into a hug.

"Awkward," Danny mumbled watching them, his face turning red when he realized Jackie heard him. He was expecting her to come out with some kind of comment but instead she got up and walked toward him.

"I'm glad you're here," she smiled, wrapping her arms around him in a hug.

"So am I." he hugged her back. Jackie hadn't realized just how much she had missed him over the past week until now. There was something about how tight his arms were wrapped around her that gave her the feeling that he missed her also.

Megg's phone once again began to ring, interrupting the discussion they were all having over what movie they were going to watch.

"Jack, could you get that." Jackie rolled her eyes before crossing the room to where Megg's phone was, stepping over both Danny and Dougie who were sitting in the middle of the floor looking through the movies.

"Pizza's here." She said once she hung up. She stepped on Danny, trying to get him to move out of the way so that she could get to the door. In return he grabbed her ankle, holding it tight in his left hand.

"You should have asked nicely." He grinned evilly up at her.

"You should let go or you won't get any food."

"She does have a point," Megg was watching them from her bed.

"You could get the pizza," Dougie looked up at Megg. "That way we will not starve because Danny won't let go."

"She won't do it." Jackie put her hands on her hips. "The delivery people frighten her."

"It's true," Megg nodded. Sighing, Danny released his grasp on her ankle.

"The pizza better be good!" he yelled out the door after Jackie.

"Do you want to sleep outside?" Jackie's voice replied from down the hall.


	21. Chapter 21

This Chapter is for Roxy-UK because you wanted one more chapter and I didn't have one for you then, but I do now! And a BIG thanks to McFan of Dougie for the review.

This is my favorite chapter that I have written so far, so I hope everyone likes it. And yes I had to get Cobra Starship in here somewhere because they are just that amazing.

* * *

"This place is creepy," Danny commented while looking around the floor. It was Saturday and they were in the art studio if you could call it that. The building used to be dorm rooms until they decided to turn it into the art building. The individual rooms still existed for the most part, dividing the floor into eight smaller studio like rooms.

"You should see the basement; it looks like it came straight out of The Shining." Jackie entered one of the rooms farther down the hall. There were two work spaces set up in it.

"Where do you want me?" Danny asked looking through a stack of drawings that were on one of the tables.

"Where ever. Just as long as it's comfortable for you to sit for a while" She sat down at one of the easels and began to pull things off of a shelf behind her.

"Is this good?" Jackie laughed when she looked up at him. He was standing in the middle of the room doing one of the most absurd super model poses possible.

"Just be normal. Well as normal as possible." She crossed the room to the cd player and began to look through the various cd's while Danny thought about how and where he wanted to sit. Finally deciding on Cobra Starship, Jackie turned back around to find that Danny had pulled the other chair over and was sitting in backwards with his left arm resting across its back, his right elbow resting on his left hand and right hand resting on his shoulder.

"How's this?" He asked as she took her seat at the easel. She looked up at him.

"Perfect," she said just loud enough for him to hear before picking up a brush.

"Did you do all of these?" Danny's eyes roamed the walls around him as he looked the mixture of drawings and paintings that lined the walls.

"No, just the ones on this side of the room." She pointed to the side she was sitting on. "Sam did the others."

"The same Sam that was supposed to model for you today?"

"Yeah, stop moving Jones."

"Sorry," he turned his head back so that he was facing her. They fell into a comfortable silence again, there was something nice about sitting in silence, knowing that neither of them was expecting anything from the other. They continued to sit there, occasionally one of them would say something, but for the most part they were quite.

"Look straight at me." Jackie instructed, looking right at him. Danny lifted his eyes the spot on the floor he was staring at. His eyes connected with hers, neither was looking away. Finally after what seemed like hours, Jackie looked back to her painting and began to paint again.

"Jackie?" Danny was still looking at her.

"Hmm." She didn't look up from her work.

"Will you go out to dinner with me?" As the words hit her ears, her brush stopped. "With out the other two, that is. Unless you want them to go…" he continued.

"Yes and no," she looked back at him, smiling.

"What does that mean?" he tipped his head to one side slightly.

"Yes, I will go to dinner with you. No, I don't want the others to come." A grin spread across Danny's face.

"That's what I was hoping you would say."

"There." Jackie broke the silence ten minutes later. "That's good for now." She began to pick up her brushes.

"Can I see?" asked Danny getting up from the chair. Jackie nodded to him before leaving the room to clean the brushes. "I don't have a face," Danny commented when she returned.

"Sure you do." She stood next to him, looking at the painting. "It's just very light, I do the other stuff first then go back through and finish details like that, see," she pointed to the hands, "I started to do it there." She began to gather up her stuff.

"Maybe that's why I did so badly in art." He laughed before helping her clean up.

"I wonder what Doug and Megg are doing…" Jackie grinned mischievously.

"I think I have a good idea about that." Danny grinned back. "Would you like me to show you?" He took a step closer to her.

"No thanks." She turned away from him and bent down to picked up her bag. When she turned back to him, she saw that he was staring at her with a slightly hurt expression on his face. She smiled and quickly closed the space between them.

"I have a good idea too." She leaned up and pressed her lips against his, in a short kiss. As she pulled away, he quickly leaned farther in, kissing her. His wrapped one arm around her, pulling her closer to him, his other hand found the side of her face. Letting her bag slide from her shoulder, Jackie reached one hand around his neck, her fingers tangled in his hair, her other hand meeting him on the side of her face. As the kiss came to an end, they remained how they were.

"For two people that aren't together, we seem to do this a lot," Jackie whispered, her face inches from his.

"It's only the third time," he whispered back. His soft voice sending shivers down her back.

"You're keeping count?"

"Why wouldn't I?" He intertwined the fingers of his hand that was on her face with hers and slowly brought them to his mouth. Gently he kissed the back of her hand. "Ready for that dinner?"


	22. Chapter 22

Thank you to everyone who reviewed. Koolage, its nice to know that im not the only one that does that and i hope you didnt stay up too late reading as i have done many times.

This is the second version of this chapter, after writing it the first time i decided that it wasn't really serving a purpose so i pressed the pretty little delete botton and started all over again, this is the result and i'm still not too sure about it.

* * *

"So…." Danny began, breaking the silence.

"So…" Jackie continued.

"This isn't awkward at all," he laughed. They were half was through their dinner at a small local restaurant.

"I can't think of anything else to say." She laughed too, it was the first time neither of them had anything to say.

"How about we just enjoy the meal and not talk for a while?" In silent agreement they both picked up their forks and continued eating. Jackie was the first to speak a few minutes later.

"This isn't going to work," She said looking up at him.

"Why not?" Danny asked confused.

"I can feel you watching me."

"Fine, I'll watch the fat guy over there." He turned his head away from their table.

"You're such a dork," Jackie laughed.

"You know you like it." Danny grinned, looking back at her.

"Dan, can I ask you a question?" She pushed her food around on the plate.

"If I said 'no' would it stop you?"

"You could have any girl in the world, why me?" He looked at her for a second before answering.

"To be completely honest, I don't know. When I am around you I get this feeling, it's hard to explain but I like it." He reached across the table and put his hand on hers. "I'm not one of those guys that are going to sit here and tell you how beautiful and smart you are; you don't need me to tell you that. But I will tell you that when I'm with you it's as if everything is right and when I'm not, I feel like part of me is missing. What about you, why me?" Jackie considered the question for a minute before answering.

"Because I can trust you and just being near you makes me happy." She looked up from the table when she finished. Danny was watching her intently.

"Since when?" he asked, it was a vague question but meant everything.

"Since you followed me to the rock, you?" Danny smiled when he heard the words.

"Since I followed you to the rock," he replied, watching a smile spread across her face.

* * *

"Shampoo me," Dougie's voice came from the next shower stall over. Jackie looked up to see his hand groping blindly over the wall.

"Pass it over here when you're done." Danny's voice instructed from shower on the other side of Doug. Megg was a work, but before she left she had demanded that the others be ready when she got back. Jackie had snuck Danny and Dougie into the girl's bathroom so they could shower; they were too lazy to walk to the only men's shower located on the third floor.

Jackie closed her eyes, letting the streaming water hit her face as she replayed the events of last night in her head. She had never felt like that on a date before, heck, she had never felt like that before. Despite being in a semi crowded restaurant, it seemed like they were the only ones there. Danny had that effect on her; he was able to make the rest of the world disappear with one smile. In the car outside Jackie's dorm, they had shared a rather long kiss, knowing that they wouldn't be able to once they were inside. It was one of the best kisses she has ever had, something about it seemed right.

"Watch it!" Danny yelled as the shampoo bottle almost landed on him, pulling Jackie from her thoughts.

"Sorry," Dougie laughed.

"How was your 'dinner'?" Dougie asked complete with quotes around 'dinner,' a while later when they were back in the room. He was sitting on Megg's bed flipping through the channels on TV.

"It was fine," Jackie replied from her desk, her back to him.

"Look at me and say that." Dougie turned his attention from the TV to Jackie's back.

"It was fine," she said again, this time facing Doug. As the words left her mouth she couldn't help but to smile.

"Looks like it was more than fine," he smirked.

"What did you and Megg do?"

"I'm going to shield you from that information." It was Jackie's turn to smirk.

"The next person to break the printer is going to get my foot up their…" Megg burst into the room. "What are you two smirking about?"

"Danny and Jackie did something naughty…" Dougie said with an evil grin.

"We did not! You two did," Jackie pointed between the two, Megg turned red. "See Doug, not all of us are like you two." she stuck her tongue put at him.

"What are you two talking about?" Megg looked confused.

"Dougie here was accusing me and Dan of having sex last night."

"I never said that," Doug laughed.

"You implied it."

"Yeah, ok. So maybe I did."

"Are you children two done so we can go?" Megg glared at the two of them. "Or do I have to send you to the corner."

"We're ready when you are." Jackie closed the screen of her computer and got up to get her coat.

"You might want to…" Megg looked at Danny who was sound asleep on Jackie's bed. "How long has he been like that?"

"About an hour or so," Dougie shrugged turning off the TV and getting up.

"I'm surprised he can sleep with you two talking."

"Dan can sleep through anything. Its horrible when we have to be somewhere early in the morning, we have to literally drag him out of bed."

"Time to go Jones!" Jackie yelled smacking Danny on the stomach.

"Tom, go away…" Danny mumbled.

"Do I look like Tom to you?" At the sound of her voice he opened his eyes.

"Oh, it's you," he grinned up at her.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she put her hands on her hips. Megg and Dougie tried to control their laughter. Danny opened his mouth to speak but Jackie cut him off. "Get up you lump," she smacked his stomach again.

"I'll get up if you stop hitting me."

"I'll stop hitting you if you get up." She moved her arm to smack him again.

"Danny and Jackie sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G…" Dougie and Megg began to sing but were cut off when two bodies flew at them.


	23. Chapter 23

Megg sat down in the chair opposite Jackie in the cafeteria. "What are you doing this weekend?" She began to pick apart the sandwich on her plate.

"I'm going to Sam's; we're having a girl's day out." Jackie pushed her mac and cheese around.

"Where are you taking them?"

"We're going shopping, they need something to wear for a party, and then to a movie. We might stop for ice cream, depends how the day goes. You?"

"Dougie is coming today," Megg said it with a grin. "What about Dan?"

"He called the other day and said that he had to go do an interview and that he would be busy most of the weekend. Does this school make edible food?" Jackie pushed the plate away from her.

Megg laughed, "Why would they do a thing like that. Sorry about Danny."

"It's ok, I know that he has other things to do."

"Hey Megg," Matt walked up behind her. "I have a present for you." Jackie looked over Megg's shoulder to where Matt was standing, next to him was Dougie.

"Whatever it is I don't want it," Megg responded without looking.

Dougie smiled, "Are you sure?"

"Dougie?" Megg spun around in her chair.

"And this is where I start feeling awkward." Jackie grabbed her plate and stood up. If Doug and Megg noticed her and Matt leave they didn't acknowledge it.

* * *

Danny pulled into the parking lot. It had been hard but the look on Jackie's face would be worth it. He spent most of the morning trying to find a way that he could do the interview and still be able to go see Jackie. After an hour on the phone with the magazine that was going to interview him, it was decided that he could do the interview that day. Half an hour later he jumped into his car and drove to the place where it was going to be held.

One hour, twenty-six minutes and thirteen seconds later, yes he counted; he was back in his car on the way home. When he got there, Tom informed him that Dougie had left already. Slightly disappointed he quickly got his things together and was back in his car fifteen minutes later.

As he was getting out of his car, a thought hit him. 'What if she's not here?' Quickly pushing the thought out of his head be began toward her building only to stop a few steps later when he heard a familiar laugh. Not knowing what made him do it, he stepped into the shadow of the building as two people approached.

"Sorry about last weekend, it was my brother's birthday." A male voice was saying.

"Wasn't a problem, but you own me now." The other responded; Danny recognized it as Jackie.

"Making me carry this should be payment enough." The two stepped into the light from one of the lamps. Jackie was walking with a guy; he looked to be slightly over 6 feet tall with messy blond hair and was carrying a large box. The more Danny looked at him the more he began to look older, like he was in his late twenties or early thirties.

They stopped where the path spilt into two. "I can take it from here." Jackie motioned to take the box from him.

"Are you sure? It's heavy." As he said it, Jackie took it from him.

"Thanks Sam." Sam? Danny's mind was racing. Sam was a guy? He had assumed that Sam was a girl.

"Anytime," Sam replied with a smile. He began walking toward the parking lot.

"So I've been told," She laughed before walking toward her building.

"My house at noon tomorrow!" He yelled across to her. Jackie laughed again.

"How could I forget?" she called back.

Danny waited until she had disappeared inside before moving from his spot. His face went white as he replayed the scene in his head. So that was Sam…and he was meeting her tomorrow at his house.

Getting back into his car, he let a tear escape his eyes. It wasn't like him and Jackie were dating, sure they hung out a few times, but they never really made it official. Although last weekend it sure felt like they were, maybe it was all in his head. Maybe he had imagined that the words that Jackie had spoken to him had a deeper meaning, maybe he imagined that their kisses meant more then they really did. It sure would explain what he had just seen.

Jackie didn't seem like the kind of person that would do that though. She was one of those people that you would trust with your life. He only met her a few short months ago, but yet it felt like he had known her his whole life.

Danny started the car frustrated with his thoughts. The entire ride back to London he thought about Jackie and the time he spent with her. Pulling into the driveway, he could only come to one conclusion. He was in love with her but she wasn't in love with him.

* * *

Its short, i know. But its not the size of the boat, its the motion in the ocean...or in this case the infliction in the fiction


	24. Chapter 24

I've been really bored lately so I have been writing a lot, I will tell you that this chapter is not the best but at least its something.

* * *

"I've been meaning to ask, what's with the ninety pound box in the middle of the room?" Megg eyed the box that was sitting on the floor next to Jackie's bed.

Jackie looked down at it, "Dr. White asked Sam and me to clean out the storage area in the art building, he said we could keep whatever we found. This is just some of it; the rest is in our studio room."

"Speaking of Sam how did that go?"

"It was great, they found the perfect dresses and then or course had to get accessories and all that fun stuff. They were thrilled; I don't know how Sam is going to feel about it all but too bad for him." Jackie gave a small laugh before continuing, "After that we went to the movies and I filled them with sugar. He looked like he wanted to kill me for it on Monday."

"I wish I had a babysitter like you when I was little. Mine always yelled at us whenever we made the slightest noise." Jackie shot her a look that said 'you probably deserved it'. "Jackie…" Megg said a while later.

"Megg…" Jackie copied her tone.

"I'm bored."

"Join the club," Jackie rolled onto her stomach.

"I'm really bored. I hate when they cancel classes." All classes that Friday were cancelled due to half of the campus not having any power. "Did you find a dress for yourself last weekend?"

"I looked briefly but didn't see anything." Jackie had been on the look out for a dress to wear to her Grandparents party. But since she was did not like to wear dresses, it was hard for her to find one that she liked.

Megg suddenly sat up. "I know what we can do." Jackie groaned unsure if she wanted to know what Megg was thinking, "I say we take a road trip to find you a dress." She half expected Jackie to laugh and refuse to go.

"Why not, where to?"

"Well…we could go check out London; they have got to have something that you will like." She was already getting up to put her shoes on.

"A three hour car ride for a dress?" Jackie watched her.

"Not just any dress. The perfect dress," Megg threw Jackie's shoes to her. "Get up, we're leaving."

Laughing Jackie slid her shoes on. "You're crazy, you know that right?" Megg replied by shoving Jackie's bag into her hands. Once they grabbed their coats and Jackie's car keys they were out the door.

"Can you hand me my phone?" Megg asked a while later.

"I'm not giving you your phone, you're driving!"

"Then you do it. Call Becky and ask her if she wants to come with us." Jackie gave her a funny look. "What, she's nice and she's got great fashion sense."

Roughly two and a half hours later they pulled up outside the Mcfly house. When they had called Becky, she had informed them that everyone would be at there and to come to get her.

"What are you two doing here?" The look on Tom's face when he answered the door showed that Becky hadn't told anyone they were coming.

"We came for Becky," was Megg's response. "Becky!" she called into the house.

"Is that Megg?" Dougie's voice could be heard from somewhere inside. Tom stepped to the side to allow them in. He led them into the kitchen where everyone was sitting around the table.

"Just let me grab my stuff," Becky got up and headed into the hall. While they were waiting for her they exchanged greetings with the guys. Dougie was over excited to see Megg, Harry and Tom were as confused as ever, and Danny didn't really seem to care that they were there.

"So where are you going?" Dougie asked Megg.

"Shopping, Jackie needs a dress." Megg explained motioning to Jackie next to her.

"Can I come?" He bounced. "I don't feel like watching Star Wars with Tom again." Megg looked at Jackie who shook her head. "Please," he walked over to Jackie and whispered something into her ear.

"Fine, you can come," she sighed.

"Why does he get to go? I want to come?" Harry stood up from the table.

"Doug has made his deal, what do we get for taking you?" Jackie questioned.

Harry considered her for a second before answering, "I offer the male perspective and I know enough to keep Doug away from the underwear section."

An hour and a half later, Harry and Dougie were sitting outside the dressing rooms, Becky was standing by the door to the dressing room that Jackie was in.

Jackie emerged in what must have been the seventh dress that she tried on. The others looked at her, Harry had a mischievous look on his face, "Come right out and say it," Jackie demanded.

"Prostitution is the world's oldest profession," he laughed. Somewhere along their quest for a dress, it became a game of finding the worst ones they could and making her try them on. Not that she minded, it was fun.

"So damn clever." She disappeared back into the changing room only to return in an equally appalling bright yellow dress that resembled something you would find in the back of your grandmothers closet.

"Killed in action," was Harry's response to it.

"Wouldn't it be nice," Jackie mumbled going to change again as the others laughed.

"Which one do you like better?" Megg walked up to them holding up two dresses that looked semi normal.

"Red red wine," Harry answered eyeing the red one.

"Are you two still doing that?" Megg sounded frustrated with him.

"She is," he answered with a smile. Megg rolled her eyes and waited for Jackie to come back out.

"Let that be enough," Jackie sighed walking back out. It was easy to tell that she was getting tired of trying on clothes, even if it was fun, with every dress that she tried on, it felt more like she would never find one that she liked.

"Better than this," Harry motioned to one of the many that she had already tried.

"One more Jack, we promises this will be the last one and then we can go get lunch." Becky said as Megg handed her the red dress.

"The compromise." Harry laughed, Dougie looked at him with amusement after finally realizing that he and Jackie had been speaking only in song titles all day. When she stepped back out, everyone looked at her in amazement. It fit her perfectly and looked beautiful on her.

"Wow, Danny will love it," Megg spun her around.

"By George, I think we found it." Becky laughed.

"Damn you look good and I'm drunk." Harry smiled at her.

"Kiss my sass," Jackie laughed before returning to the changing room to but her clothing back on.

"Guilty pleasure?" Dougie raised his eyebrows at Harry, trying to play along.

"It's amateur night at the Apollo Creed." He rolled his eyes at his friend. Megg and Becky watched them with amusement.

"Where's the dress?" Becky asked when Jackie came out empty handed.

"Way to expensive, there is no way I could afford it." There was a hint of sadness to her voice.

Becky put her arm around her, taking notice of how she was talking normally, "Let's go get some food in you, it'll make you feel better."


	25. Chapter 25

I've decided to be nice and post chapter 25. I am going to be in NYC for the next few days and i will not have a computer, therefore i will not be able to write. That being said I hope you like this, and thank you for the reviews, they make me want to write more for you.

* * *

"Don't take this the wrong way, but what the hell is up your ass?"

"What are you talking about?" Danny crossed his arms in defense.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about." Tom crossed the room and sat next to Danny. "You barely said three words to Jackie. You would have to be blind not to have noticed the look on her face when they left."

"That's not the only thing you have to be blind not to notice," Danny mumbled to himself, sinking farther back into the couch cushion.

Tom gave him a confused look, "What are you talking about?"

Dan sighed before beginning. "Last week, I told you that I was going to go surprise her at school." Tom nodded remembering last week. "When I got there I saw her with some guy."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm not stupid. I know what I saw."

"There has to be an explanation, did you talk to her about it?"

"No, I came back here."

"But…" Tom started to say something about how Danny couldn't have been there but then remembered that Dougie had gone to see Megg, and that Harry and himself had gone home, leaving Danny alone for a full weekend to think over what he had seen and what it could mean. Danny has been known to think the worst and once he comes to a conclusion it is hard to get him to change his mind and see the other side of the story. He was about to open his mouth to say something but was interrupted by the front door opening.

"We're back!" Dougie yelled from the hall.

"We're in here," Tom responded looking to the doorway. Harry and Dougie walked in followed by the three girls. Dougie took a seat on the other side of Tom on the couch, Harry, Becky, and Jackie sat on the other couch, Megg sat in the chair.

"How was the shopping trip?" Tom asked noticing Jackie's lack of bags.

"Not to good for me," Jackie replied. "But they got some stuff." She motioned to Harry and Dougie.

"Sorry," Tom gave her a smile before turning to Doug. "What did you get?" Dougie began pulling items from his bag, cds, dvds, magiznes along with other things.

"You are worse than girls when it comes to shopping." Danny spoke up for the first time.

"You think I'm bad, you should see what Harry bought." He pointed across the room at his friend. Harry grinned before reaching into his bag and pulling out items similar to Dougie's. He stopped when there was just one thing left. The two of them had planned this. When the girls ran off to get food they had stayed behind and worked out this plan and so far it was working, there was just one final thing to do.

"And this," as he said it he pulled something red from the bag. The three girls, who moments earlier were laughing at Dougie and Harry, were completely silent. They stared at the item in Harry's hands.

"No…" Jackie broke the silence.

"Yes…" Harry laughed.

"I can't."

"Sure you can." He held it out to her.

"No, really, I can't." She made no movement to take the dress from him.

"Think of it is an early birthday present."

"Harry that's…"

"Just take the freaking dress already!" Megg laughed.

"I…thank you." Jackie got up and hugged him before taking it from him. "When did you…"

Dougie cut her off. "When you three wanted to get food, Harry said that he wanted to look around in the music store, so we split up. You three went one way and we went the other." The girls nodded, showing that they knew what he was talking about. "We did go to the music store and we got to talking about how it was a shame about the dress. That's when Harry came up with the brilliant idea of getting it for you."

"We went back and talked to the sales lady," Harry took over, "she remembered us from the way we were acting, and she handed us the dress. She said that she had been hopping that eventually one of us would came back to buy it for you because she saw you in it and thought that you looked wonderful." Jackie blushed when he said the last part. No one noticed the blank look on Danny's face.

* * *

"I've been wondering," Becky looked to her left at Jackie and Megg. They were sitting at a table in a club. Becky managed to convince them to spend the night and to go out with them for the evening. "What did Dougie promises you earlier?" Both Jackie and Megg laughed.

"I'm not sure if I can tell you that." Megg's mouth formed a smile as she looked across the table at Doug. "Screw it," she leaned over and whispered into Becky's ear.

"He what?" she looked at Dougie in shock.

"He's actually kind of good," Jackie defended him.

"Dougie? That Dougie?" Becky pointed to him, making sure they were talking about the same person.

"What? I'm a very talented person," Dougie said before taking a sip of his drink.

"Do I want to know what he's talking about?" Harry slid into the seat next to him.

"Probably not," Megg laughed. "Where are Fletcher and Jones?"

"By the bar," Harry motioned with his head. Looking over, they saw Danny and Tom talking to a group of girls. They rejoined the table a few minutes later. Dougie had just finished telling them a story about when he was younger, when Jackie felt someone's hand on her shoulder.

"You two come all the way down to London and you don't tell me?" The owner of the hand spoke. Jackie and Megg froze mid laugh. Jackie looked over at Megg, who was just as confused as she. Jackie noticed that his other hand was on Megg's shoulder. She knew that voice but couldn't place it at first.

"Matt!" she said finally, looking up at his face slightly ashamed that she had not recognized one of her best friends.

"Took you long enough," he laughed.

"I wasn't expecting to see you here."

"I could say the same." Jackie noticed the looks that the others at the table were giving her.

"This is Becky, Tom, Danny, and Harry." She pointed to them as she said their names. "Everyone this is Matt." They exchanged hellos with him.

"Nice to see you again Doug, haven't tried to break into any more dorms have you?" Matt smiled at him.

"Ah, no," Dougie turned a light shade of pink as Megg and Jackie giggled.

"Would you like a seat?" Tom offered despite the death glair he was getting from Danny.

"I would but I have some friends waiting, I just stopped by to harass these two." After a few goodbyes and nice to meet yous, he disappeared into the crowd around them.

"You tried to break into a dorm?" Harry raised his eyebrows at Dougie, trying not to laugh.

"The first time we went the door was open, then last weekend the door was locked and I got kind of angry at it. Matt saw me and when I said that I was looking for Megg he told me that he was going to meet them and led me to where they were…"

"That reminds me," Megg cut in. "Never leave him alone with dish soap and a hair dryer." Everyone looked at Dougie trying to figure out what he could have done with the two things. Dougie was about to say something but was interrupted by the sudden appearance of one of the girls Tom and Danny had been talking to.

"Would you care to dance?" she asked Danny. He quickly looked around the table before standing up and following her to the dance floor.


	26. Chapter 26

This chapter took me longer to get up here, but thats what happens when Im sick. And when I say 'sick' I mean, cant breathe, pounding headache, cant get out of bed because I get dizzy when I move. Just incase you are wondering Im mostly better now. As a side note Cloverfield is an awesome movie, go see it if you get the chance.

* * *

"Hey Tom." Megg made her way back to their table, she need a break from dancing. Tom nodded in acknowledgment as she sat down next to him. He was sitting alone at the same table they were at before. "What are you doing over here?"

"I had to get away from the ladies; too many of them, not enough Tom." Megg laughed at the way he said it. "I'm not much of a dancer; I avoid it when I can."

"You can't be that bad."

"You've never seen me dance have you?" he laughed.

"Before the night is over you are going to get out there." She motioned to the dance floor.

"Sure…" he sounded doubtful.

"Yes you will," she was determined.

"Keep telling your self that. Where is Doug?" Tom took a sip from his drink.

A smile spread across Megg's face, "Dancing with Harry."

"Their what?" his eyes went wide with disbelief. Instead of speaking, Megg pointed toward the edge of the dance floor. Following her finger, his eyes found Dougie and Harry. Sure enough they were dancing together. "This is like watching someone get their head chopped off." He broke the silence a minute later, still watching them.

"I don't see how…"

Tom cut her off. "I know this is wrong and that I shouldn't watch but for some reason I can't seem to look away. This is going to give me nightmares."

"You're not the only one." Megg agreed amused.

"That is just wrong," Becky sat down with them eyeing Harry and Dougie.

"How drunk are they?" Tom asked tearing his eyes off of them to look at Becky and Megg.

"They're not," Becky answered. "They only had one drink each." Tom shook his head at his two friends.

"At least they're enjoying themselves," Tom laughed at the looks on the girls' faces when he said it.

"They're not the only ones having fun." Becky said looking across the dance floor. The other two followed her gaze across the room. It did not take much to find what she was looking at; Danny was on a slightly raised part of the floor with the girl from before. To say that they were dancing would be stretching it a bit, but if you consider making out as dancing, then yes they were dancing.

"Yeah…I'm going to go back to watching Doug and Harry." Tom said visibly disgusted with what he was seeing. The three of them went back to discussing the many ways that they could use tonight against Dougie and Harry.

"What's going on over here?" Dougie asked joining them at the table a few songs later, followed by Harry. The others look at them with blank looks on their faces not sure where to start.

"Did you two have fun?" Tom asked, a smile playing at the edge of his mouth as he tried not to laugh.

"You're just jealous of what Doug and I have," Harry put an arm around his friend's shoulders.

"I love you too Har." Dougie put his arm around Harry's.

"Save it for the bedroom." Megg smirked. "Have either of you see Jack lately?"

"Not since you two dragged us off to dance." Harry replied. "Why?"

"I just weird, I haven't seen her since then either. I'm getting kind of worried about her." Shortly after Danny left the table with whats-her-face, Megg and Becky had dragged Dougie and Harry off to dance, leaving Jackie and Tom. Megg seemed to remember this and turned to Tom. "Did you see where she went?"

"No, sorry. I got dragged off by some crazy chick and by the time I got away from her Jackie was gone. You don't think she left do you?"

"No, she would never…" Megg was cut off of Harry.

"You were dancing?" the surprise was evident in his voice.

"Can we not talk about my dancing abilities or lack there of?"

"I can't believe we missed it," Harry ignored Tom and turned to Megg. "When he dances it looks like he is having some kind of fit. It's very amusing to watch." This earned him a smack from Tom.

"I have a question," Becky spoke up for the first time in a few minutes. "I don't mean to pry into people's personal lives, but what is going on with Dan and Jackie. I thought they were…together." Her question was answered by several shrugs.

"So did I, when ever they were in the same room they were inseparable. I have no clue what is going on." Megg sighed. She knew how happy Jackie and Danny were around each other but today Danny had barely said anything to her and it showed on Jackie's face.

"Dan went to see her last weekend." Tom said quietly, everyone turned to look at him.

"He what?" Megg was clearly annoyed that she did not know about this and that he had not said anything sooner. "I didn't see…" Tom put up a hand to stop her.

"Friday night he drove all the way up there to surprise her, as soon as he got there he saw two people heading toward him. He recognized one of them as Jackie; she was with some guy named Sam. He said that they were talking and she was going over to his house the next day. After that, Dan drove all the way back here." Tom finished his story.

"Sam?" Megg seemed confused.

"He was alone all weekend?" Dougie asked, Tom nodded. "That would explain a lot."

"What are you talking about?" Becky turned to Doug.

"Dan tends to think the worst and if he was alone then he probably came up with a whole list of reasons that Jackie would like this other guy and not him. He probably also used his imagination to figure out what they were doing."

Becky looked around that the others, "I know I don't know her that well but Jack does not seem like the kind of person that would treat him like that."

"She's not," both Harry and Megg responded at the same time.

"Maybe it would help if we knew who Sam was," Tom looked at Megg.

"I don't know…" she suddenly smacked herself on the forehead. "Duh."

"Umm, Megg… mind sharing with the class?" Dougie watched her.

"Sam. He's the one she was supposed to meet the other weekend when you two showed up."

"The one she spends all the time alone with?" Megg rolled her eyes at him.

"Sam and Jackie share a space in the art building, they work on a lot of their projects together." she explained to the three confused faces.

"And they're going out," Harry half questioned half stated.

"Sam is twenty-eight. He is married and has two kids." This only increased the confused looks that she was getting. She continued, "Jackie baby sits for them." A look of understanding appeared on everyone's face as they realized what she was saying.

"So that means that she doesn't like someone else," Dougie stated the obvious.

"It also means that Danny…" Tom stopped when noticed that he could no longer see Danny and the girl. Or rather he could not longer see Danny; the girl was currently hanging on some other guy. "Where'd he go?"

After several minutes of scanning the room, Becky spotted him leaning against the bar with a drink in hand and looking off into the distance. A few more minutes of staring at him made the group of friends concerned. Although he appeared to be leaning against the bar, his body was tense. His left hand clutched the almost empty bottle of beer, almost like he was trying to squeeze the life out of it. They watched as he lifted the bottle to his lips and drained the contents. Without taking his eyes off from whatever he was looking at, he set the bottle down on the bar and grabbed another full one.

Curious as to what he was staring at so intently, they followed his line of vision. From their vantage point at the table they could see over the heads of the people on the dance floor. They followed his gaze to a group of people sitting around a table, curious they continued to watch the group. All of their questions were answered seconds later when two people stood up from the table and headed toward the dance floor. They watch as Danny took another long drink before walking off in the direction of the other two.

Harry, Dougie, and Tom jumped to their feet. They could tell something was going to happen. "Get Jackie," Harry demanded looking at Megg and Becky. "Meet us at the cars." The three guys quickly walked off, trying to get to Danny before he reached Jackie and Matt.


	27. Chapter 27

Im back at school and very busy, not that it is an excuse for not writing much. As soon as I fall into a good work pattern, I will hopefully have more time to write (it doesnt help that i am taking two different creative writting classes right now). I have to admi tthat this chapter is kind of short, i meant for it to be longer but i figured that i had kept you waiting long enough and i decided to post it. I hope you dont hate me.

* * *

"Come on Jackie, dance with me." Matt grabbed her by the arm and stood up. Jackie instantly stood up and followed him onto the dance floor. She felt slightly guilty for leaving the others but then again they left her first. Earlier that night everyone else had gone off, leaving Jackie alone at the table. It wasn't to long after that when Matt noticed her sitting there alone and pulled her over to where he was sitting with his friends.

"How about we try not to take out the people around us," Jackie laughed as Matt spun her wildly. Matt was about to respond when they noticed Megg and Becky walking up to them.

"Jackie, Tom's not feeling to well so we're going to go." The way that Megg said it made it sound like she was just letting Jackie know that the others were going to leave and that she could stay if she wanted to. Megg knew that if she and the others were going to go, that Jackie would go too.

"Go," Matt smiled at Jackie as she looked at him apologetic.

"I'll see you Monday." Jackie hugged him before letting Becky and Megg lead her out to where the cars were parked. "He doesn't look sick to me," She commented, seeing the guys walk toward them. She did notice that Danny was a little wobbly when the others led him into the backseat of Tom's car.

"Just get in the car," Megg instructed walking around the front of Jackie's car and getting in the drivers seat. Confused, Jackie did what she was told.

When they arrived back at the guy's house, they all entered the living room. The guys had decided that it would be best to wait until morning to talk to Danny.

"Anyone want anything from the kitchen?" Tom broke the awkward silence. He listened carefully and tried to remember what everyone wanted before heading to the kitchen to get it. "And hot chocolate for you," he held out the cup to Jackie.

"I wanted coffee," she replied with a straight face.

Tom studied her face for a second before replying, "Take it and shut up." Jackie laughed taking the cup from him and he sat down on the couch next to her. She ignored the sound Danny made but hard as she tried she couldn't ignore the fact that he had been staring at her even since they had gotten back. Ten minutes Jackie finally had it when he made yet another snide remark under his breathe. He had been doing this since they got back and it was beginning to get on the nerves of everyone in the room, especially Jackie's seeing as most of them were directed at her.

"What is your problem?" She asked, angrily turning toward him.

"Ask one of your boyfriends," he grumbled back, not taking his eyes off her.

"What the hell does that mean?"

"Danny…" Harry said in a warning voice, trying to gain control of the situation.

"No, I want to hear what he has to say." Jackie dismissed Harry's warning, still looking at Dan.

"It means," he began in a mocking tone, "that you, little miss perfect, are a slut."

"And how is that?" Jackie ignored the looks that the others were sending each other.

"Well let's see. There is Sam, we can only imagine what you two do in that little art room of your's all day. Then there is Matt, you two were all over each other earlier," he continued in his mocking tone and counted them off on his fingers. "Then there is Harry and we all know that you two have had sex. And now you are flirting with Tom and your best friend's boyfriend. Around here we call that a slut or in your case I think we can say a whore." Jackie didn't say anything, she just sat there keeping eye contact with the leering Danny.

"Is that what you think?" she said finally, a tear in the corner of her eye.

"Yes and I pity any guy dumb enough to like you…" He may have continued talking but that was all that Jackie heard. As soon as the words left his mouth she was on her feet and heading for the front door not wanting to hear anything more that he had to say.


	28. Chapter 28

Ta-Da

* * *

"Should someone go after her?" Dougie spoke up. Shortly after Jackie left, Danny had stormed from the room slamming his bedroom door shut.

"No, she wants to be alone," Megg gave him a weak smile before continuing, "she will be ok. I know where she is going." Tom, Dougie, Becky, and Harry stared at her not believing that she would know that.

"Would you care to enlighten us?" Becky asked for everyone.

"Not really."

The five of them fell into silence; Tom broke it a few minutes later, "Should we talk to Dan?"

"Let's wait until morning. Then he will be sober, that and right now I just want to…" Harry made strangling motions with his hands. The others agreed before heading off to bed, they would wait until morning to tell Danny how much of an idiot he was being…something he really needs to know.

The next morning, Harry, Dougie, and Tom sat in the kitchen waiting for Danny to come down. Becky had gone home and Megg had left in order to get back to her dorm before Jackie.

"Danny! Can you come in here!" Tom called when he heard foot steps coming down the stairs. A couple of seconds later Danny appeared in the doorway.

"Take a seat," Tom motioned to an empty chair across the table next to himself but across from Harry and Dougie.

"What's going on?" He asked cautiously sitting down.

Harry folded his hands on the table, "Jackie."

"What about her?' Danny crosses his arms across his chest in defense.

"You called her a whore!" Harry had no problem yelling this at his friend.

Danny shrugged, "How else do you explain it."

"Where do you want me to start," Harry challenged him.

"How about you start with you."

"Well for one thing it was six years ago," Harry leaned across the table. "For another I have a girlfriend and I just see Jackie as a friend, nothing more. I've known her for ever. We lived down the road from each other, we grew up together, or course there is going to be a connection of sorts between us."

Danny seemed happy with his answer because the next thing he said was, "Sam?"

"Sam is thirty," Tom began.

"What's your point?"

"He is thirty, married, and has two kids. Jackie met him at college; they have many of their art classes together."

Danny was going him a blank look, "What about…"

"She baby sits his kids," Tom finished.

"How do you know?" Danny asked raising an eyebrow.

"We asked Megg after you went to bed," Tom answered with a shrug.

"What about Matt? They were all over each other last night." Danny wanted to hear them try to explain this one and by the looks on Tom and Harry's faces, they had nothing to say.

Dougie smiled, "Matt's gay." The other three looked at him in shock. "What? They told me last weekend when I met him. And the club last night, it's a girl thing. They go to gay bars and such because they can dance and have fun with out getting hit on. Jackie is comfortable with Matt, she can have a good time and not worry about him trying to take her home at the end of the night." The other three stared at him, wondering where he had gotten all of this from.

"I'm going to go take a shower…" Danny said slowly. He stood up from the table and made his way back up stairs and toward the bathroom while thinking about how much of an ass he had been.

* * *

Jackie waved down the first cab that she saw and gave the driver the address. The driver grunted in acknowledgement and drove off. Jackie leaned her head against the window and closed her eyes. She though that Danny was different from other guys. She thought that they could take to each other and the fact that he had not come to her about this before made her upset. She was confused as to why he would think that she would treat him like that.

The cab came to a stop and Jackie passed her money to the driver before getting out. She looked up at the house. The brick exterior towered menacingly above her, reminding her why she hated coming here. Taking a deep breathe of cold air she started up the stone walk way. In front of her stood a thick wooden door; her hand froze inches away from the doorbell. Taking another deep breathe she pressed the little glowing button, hopping that someone would still be awake. Then she waited, she was just about to give up and leave when she heard the door being unlocked. As the door opened she saw was greeted by the familiar face of a much older man with thinning white hair.

"Jackie?" he sounded surprised to see her standing on his front steps.

"Hi Grandpa." As much as she hated her grandmother, she loved her grandfather. The two of them were exact opposites, when old Mrs. Fisher would comment on Jackie's love life, he would laugh at Jackie's attempts to get around his wife's 'suggestions' as she called them.

"I think I have just what you need," he ushered her into the house with no questions asked. That was another thing she liked about him, she did not have to explain how Danny's words had driven her to her grandparents' front door.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, they keep my sane when the people in the next room over wont stop playing the same song over and over and over and over... blame them if this chapter wasn't so good. 


	29. Chapter 29

Where it is, Chapter 29. And yes, i know its not that long or good but its part of the story that i had to write and get done.

* * *

Megg impatiently tapped her feet on the pavement. He said they would be there ten minutes ago, did he not understand the concept of the word emergency?

Her eyes wondered from the road to the sidewalk leading to their destination. The same place she had gone to last week.

Megg had been looking for Jackie starting with the most obvious place first, her studio. When she got to the third floor, Megg could tell from the old 80's alternative music that was coming from the room that Jackie was not there but Sam was. Without knocking, she walked into the room to see Sam standing behind a painting, staring at it.

"Have you seen Jackie?" He looked up at the sound of her voice. Instead of answering her, he motioned for her to join him. Megg walked over to where he was and looked at the painting. What she saw shocked her. It was Danny. There was something about his face, the way that his eyes made contact with the viewer, the way that his mouth looked like it would change to a grin at any second that made the painting look personal. Finally she tore her eyes from the painting when Sam spoke.

"You know him?"

"It's Danny," her eyes scanned the other pictures in the room. There were no other pictures of Danny, no photographs, drawings, nothing. Jackie must have been working from memory.

That had been two weeks ago. The day after that she had called Dougie and together they came up with the idea that they had to do something. That is why Megg was currently sitting outside in the cold waiting for them to arrive.

"Megg!" Dougie's voice came from her left. She looked over to see Doug walking toward her, a few steps behind him was Danny. "We would have been here earlier but someone is being a jerk today."

"I don't know why you dragged me here." Danny mumbled just lout enough for Dougie to hear.

"Because," Dougie turned to face him. "There is something that you need to see." Dragging him feet, Danny followed Dougie the rest of the way to where Megg was sitting on a short brick wall. She greeted Danny with a smile and Dougie with a quick hug before leading them toward the art building. Once there, she lead them up to the third floor and pushed open the door, there was a quick shuffling sound from inside.

"What coffee?" Sam quickly hid his coffee mug as they entered the room.

Megg laughed, "Jackie's not here, it's just me, Dougie and… "

"Danny," Sam finished for her.

"Yeah… Guys this is Sam." She introduced the three guys while looking around the room. Something was different the paint of Dan was gone. "Where is it?"

"Down the hall and to the left," Sam pointed them in the right direction. Megg muttered a thank you and ushered them from the room.

"What the hell are we doing here?" Danny spoke up halfway down the hall.

"All you have done since we left is complain. We are here because you…" Dougie stopped when he realized that Danny wasn't listening. Instead he was standing at the end of the hallway looking toward the left. Dougie and Megg followed his gaze, the wall was covered with student paintings but their eyes quickly found Danny's face among them.

Dougie broke the silence a few minutes later, "Dan?"

Danny jumped slightly at the voice of his friend. "Its…She…I…Jackie…" his voice was shaking.

"Are you ok?" Megg asked putting her hand on his shoulder.

"I…I think I messed up…"


	30. Chapter 30

So I had a bit of a brain fart over the weekend and I forgot the disky thing that I saved this fic on at school (I am currently home fro spring break) so I began typing this chapter on my laptop this morning and a got almost all the was done and then i realized something. My computer doesnt connect to the internet and I had no way of getting from one computer to the other. So I just retyped this chapter on my parents computer just so you wouldnt have to wait until Sunday to get it.

Danny impatiently tapped his thumbs on the steering wheel, waiting for the light to change

Danny impatiently tapped his thumbs on the steering wheel, waiting for the light to change. A lot had changed in the last few hours and he wasn't about to let it stop there.

It started with Dougie waking him up from a pleasant dream in which he was with a certain girl. The fact that Doug woke him up in the middle of it accounted for his bad mood. But the dream did have one good effect on him, Danny saw what he hoped would have been his relationship with Jackie if he had not said the things that he did to her.

Thoughts of Jackie were pushed to the back of his mind when Dougie came back into his room and announced that they were going out and to get ready. This put Danny into a worse mood when Doug refused to tell him were that were going or why. After two hours in the car and many interruptions of his own thoughts by random comments from Dougie, he realized where they were going and was not too happy about being forced into the situation.

One would that that after knowing each other for the last six years or so that Doug would learn to stay out of his love life but no, Dougie seemed to think that he could not fix this on his own so it was up to him to help. Ok, so it had been three or four weeks since the fight, the weeks seemed to go by fast, and he had not seen or spoken to Jackie but that did not mean that he was never going to…right? He had tried; it was just that he couldn't bring himself to say anything. He forgot how many times he picked up his phone and dialed her number only to hang up before the call could go though or the nember of times that he has gotten into his car to drive to her but ended up driving around in circles thinking of what he would say to her if he saw her.

There was something about the painting that Dougie and Megg had dragged him all the way there to see that sparked a train of thought. Yes, it was a portrait of him but the way tat the artist showed the smallest details of his face, the ones that you would only notice after studying his face for hours. It was clear that it was more than a painting of some guy. Did this mean that Jackie still had feelings for him? Was she just as miserable as he was with out her? This was the push that eh needed and the reason that eh forced Dougie to hand over his car keys.

He turned down the familiar street and pulled into his parent's driveway. Spotting his mother working in her front garden, he yelled a quick 'Hello' in her direction before vaulting over the short fence that separated their house from the one next to it. Slowing to a walk as he reached the front door, he took a deep breath before knocking on it. Footsteps could be heard as someone approached the other side of the door. There was a pause before it swung open.

"Danny?" he felt his heart sink.

"Is Jackie here?" Danny tried to hide his disappointment.

"You just missed her. She left about an hour ago," a look of sympathy crossed Ron's face.

"Oh, well I guess I'll see you around," Danny turned to go.

"Would you like me to give her a message?"

"No thanks," Danny gave Ron a slight wave before walking back to his parents.

"You didn't tell me that you were coming home today," his mom smiled up at him as he approached her.

"Can't a son visit his favorite mother?" he forced a small laugh.

"Just as long as you're talking about me," she stood up to hug him. She could tell that something was bothering him but did not want to press it.

"Thanks" he replied enveloping her into a tight hug.

Later that night Danny sat in his room staring out the window toward Jackie's like he was waiting for something that even he was unsure of. He jumped when the light in her room flicked on but to his dismay it was only Ron who was raided her movie collection before turning the light back off and leaving the room.

As he continued to stare pointlessly out the window a set of headlights caught his attention, he watched as they grew bigger as a car approached. Then that car began to slow down and came to a rest outside of Jackie's house. Danny could not think that the car looked familiar but it was too dark to be sure. His attention quickly went from the car to the person climbing out of the front passenger seat. It was unmistakable, it was Jackie. He sat up straighter in his chair at the sight of her. As eh watched she closed the car door and headed up her front walkway.

"Jackie!" He was too busy watching her that he did not notice that the driver had opened his door and was sanding on the pavement looking over the roof of the car toward her.

Jackie turned back to the other person, "What?" Her voice drifted into his bedroom through the open window. He couldn't help but to smile at the sound of her voice, even if it wasn't him that she was talking to.

"You don't want to forget this; you're going to need it." The driver threw what looked like bag to her. Whether or not Jackie caught it or if she replied Danny did not know because he knew that voice.

Standing with his face nearly press against the glass, he didn't even flinch when the chair he had been sitting in tipped over. Now that he though about it, the car, the way that the man was standing, the lack of a coat even though it was December, there was no mistaking it. The driver of the car was Harry Judd.


	31. Author's Note

A/N: Its been what, a month and a half since I last updated this story

A/N: Its been what, a month and a half since I last updated this story. I just want to let you all know that I have not forgotten about it, in fact I am currently working on the last few chapters. The reason that I have not uploaded them yet is because they are not the good, right not they are missing important pieces and there is a certain Mcfly member that is giving me a lot of trouble.

The good and bad news is that I have 10 days until I am done with this semester. Because of this I have been busy doing all of the work that I have been putting off (something I would not suggest). But as of 10 days from now, I will have loads of time to write.

I have more news. I am also working on a new fic. I have the basic idea for it but I'm not sure where it is going. Oh yeah, I haven't forgotten about the other fic that I have on here either (the Tom one, yes I seem to have forgotten the name of my own fic). I will writing more on that one this summer.


	32. Chapter 31

Here it is, a chapter that will make some people happy and others angry.

"That guy was here earlier," Ron stopped Jackie in the hallway on her way to her room

"That guy was here earlier," Ron stopped Jackie in the hallway on her way to her room

"What guy?"

"Kind of strange, brown hair, about this tall, was wearing some clothes." He raised his arm to show the height.

"That narrows it down," Jackie rolled her eyes at her brother and walked into her room. Flipping the light on, she tossed the bag that Harry had thrown at her into the chair.

"How was your day?" Ron took the liberty of following her into her room and lying down on her bed.

"It was fine." Jackie replied, digging through her dresser for pajamas. When she found them she turned to Ron, "Do you mind, I'm going to change."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Why not?"

"You have a peeper at twelve o'clock." He nodded his head in the direction of the window. Jackie spun around to look out the window. For a brief second her eyes met Danny's before he ducked behind a curtain. She waited a few seconds to see if he would reappear in his window but he didn't. Just to be safe she crossed the room and pulled her curtains shut.

"I nearly gave him a heart attack when I came in here earlier. All's not right in paradise?" Ron laughed. Jackie shot him a look that told him to stop talking.

Jackie lay in bed unable to sleep, staring at her ceiling. She rolled over to look at the clock on her night stand, 3:00am it read. Finally giving up she threw off her blanket and got up. After changing from her pajama pants to her jeans from earlier that day, she slowly crept down the hallway, trying not to wake anyone. When she reached the bottom she silently removed her jacket from the hook and slid it on as she headed toward the backdoor. Opening it just enough to slip through, Jackie stepped out into the cold air.

Once she was outside, she began the familiar path through the woods toward the rock. She thought she heard someone behind her so she stopped and looked around but could see or hear no one.

When she reached the rock, she walked around it and sat on the ground with her back leaning against it, her gaze resting on the faint glow of the streetlamps from the town below.

As she looked blankly into the distance, a tear fell from her eye. Slowly it rolled from the corner of her eye, down her cheek and along her jaw. The same trail that his finger made only hours before.

"Can I ask you a question?" Jackie asked setting her fork down and looking across the table toward Harry.

"That depends on the type of question," he responded by also placing his fork on the table. She slid her plate toward the middle and folded her hands in front of her.

"Why are you here?" There was no point in avoiding the subject.

"I wanted to come visit you and see how you were doing. I saw how you and Dan were and I…"

"Becky called me." Jackie cut him off. Harry suddenly became fascinated with the condensation on the outside of his glass. "She said you two had a fight."

"It was a slight disagreement." He ran a finger down the side of the cup.

"She said you two broke up. For good."

"It doesn't matter." He tried to dismiss it.

"Then why are you here?"

"I told you…"

"No." Jackie leaned forward. "What you told me was a lie. You came here because something went wrong in your happy little life and you wanted an escape. That's how it always has been, when something gets to be too much for you, you run here. And you know what; it makes me feel like shit in the process."

"Jack, I never meant to hurt you."

"But you _did._" Harry let out a sigh before lifting his gaze from his glass to her face.

"Will you come with me?"

"Go with you where?" she leaned back in her chair.

"Do you still trust me enough to come with me this one time?" he leaned across the table. "Let's get out of here," he added in almost a whisper. If he hadn't been looking for it, he wouldn't have noticed the slight nod of her head that indicated that she would go with him. Harry caught the attention of their waiter and paid the bill before gently taking Jackie's hand and leading her from the restaurant. He led her down the street in the opposite direction of the car.

"Where are we going?" Jackie asked curiously, partially forgetting their previous conversation. He didn't answer; instead he turned to the right and down the stone pathway that led to the pond.

"Do you want to know the real reason that Becky and I broke up?"

"Harry, you don't have to tell me."

"Yes I do. It was for the same reason that I broke up with all the others. I am in love with someone else." They came to a stop on the dock.

"Harry…" she couldn't look at him and became suddenly very aware that he was still holding onto her hand.

"Please, Jackie. This is something that I need to say." He turned to face her in the dimming sunlight. She nodded for him to continue. "I have tried for years but for some reason my mind always goes back to you. No matter how long it had been since I had seen you or how many other girls I dated, I always found that I was thinking about you.

"It's not something that I planned but it's what happened and there is no way for me to ignore it. Believe me, I have tried but whenever I was almost over you, I would be drawn back home where I would surround myself with you." Jackie made a sound of protest to get him to stop but was silenced by his hand touching the side of her face. "Every time I left I was more in love with you then I was before." He ran his thumb over her cheek and along her jaw.

"I…"

"You don't have to say anything," he whispered barely loud enough for her to hear. He gently lifted her chin with his thumb in an attempt to get her to look at him. "I know that it won't change anything but I thought that you should know the truth. I love you." Jackie could feel him studying her. "Please look at me."

Blinking, Jackie looked up at him. As soon as she saw his face, her eyes were captured by his. In his eyes she saw that he was telling her the truth. She saw the fear that he had of her reaction to this, the pain from it, but behind that she saw a longing. A longing to be with the person that he loved.

"I'm sorry," he blinked and gave her a weak smile. "I know how you feel and I don't mean to…" he was cut off.

Jackie listened to Harry try to mumble an apology. Not quite sure what made her do it; it could have been sympathy for what he was feeling or the desire to share with him one last thing. Jackie found her self closing the space between them and pressing her lips up against his.

At first Harry did not react but then his lips began to move against hers in a slow rhythm, using the hand that held her face to pull her closer. Her free hand finding its way around his neck.

Out of breathe, Jackie broke the kiss. She closed her eyes, preparing what she would say to him when she felt the soft tingle of lips on her neck. She let out an involuntary soft sigh as a shiver ran down her spine. Swiftly turning her head, she recaptured his mouth with hers, only this time instead of slow kisses they were passionate and hungry. Harry let go of her hand and placed his on the small of her back, and if possible, pulling her even closer to him. Jackie's hand traced a path up his arm and came to a rest holding onto his shoulder.

"We should go," Jackie breathed heavily after the kiss ended, her forehead resting against his.

"In a minute," he replied also trying to get his breathe back before kissing her again.

"Harry," she managed to say between kisses.

"I know," he said, finally ending the kisses and wrapping both arms around her in a tight hug. "I just don't want this to end."

Jackie was pulled from her thoughts by the sound of crunching leaves that could only be created by human footsteps.


	33. Chapter 32

I must have good timing because when I came online to add this chapter I found that I had a review from Keyra...so this one is for you, something new to read.

* * *

Danny paced the hallway for what must have been the twentieth time in the last hour

Danny paced the hallway for what must have been the twentieth time in the last hour. He thought about marching over to Jackie's house and start pounding on the door but her parents might not appreciate it much. That and she would probably think he was crazy and never speak to him again.

He had tried to sleep but images of Jackie kept invading his mind, not that he minded. The thought of her smiling face and bright eyes made his mouth turn into a grin. He felt weird the last few weeks not being able to wrap his arms around her or call her to tell her when something funny happened. The only problem was that this night every time he thought about her, another face would appear in his mind as well, the familiar face of his band mate, and supposed friend, Harry.

Danny glanced out the hall window as he passed. He paused a few steps later before hurriedly returning to the window. Were his eyes playing a trick on him or there was a figure moving though the Fisher's backyard. It appeared to be slightly darker then the surrounding area and moving deliberately from the back of the house toward the black mass that he knew to be the woods.

Without a second thought, Danny turned on his heel and thundered down the stairs not bothering to try to be quite for the sake of his parents. Without pausing to make sure that he closed the back door all the way, he ran off in the direction he hopped the figure had gone. He rushed through the woods, trying to follow the sounds the other person was making without giving himself away. At one point he was almost caught when he ran into a low hanging branch and swore rather loudly but after a few seconds the other set of footsteps continued.

He knew who he was following before he reached the clearing, thinking about it, he had known who it was before he even left his house. But for some reason he hesitated at the edge of the clearing, remaining just within the last row of trees. What should he say to her? Would she still be angry with him for what he had said? Would she be mad at him for following her here? Taking a deep breathe, he slowly began walking toward where she sat with her back to the rock and him.

"Why are you here?" her voice had an edge to it.

"Jackie, I…" he started as he stepped toward her.

"What are you doing here?" it was hard to tell of she was angry or surprised that he was there.

"Please, I just want to…"

"Go away." Beneath the dismissive tone there was pain.

"No." he defied her wishes. "I will not 'go away' as you put it. I came here for a reason and I am not leaving until I am finished." He continued to close the space between them.

"Danny!" her yell made him jump. "I am not in the mood to deal with you or anyone else like you!"

"Jackie, what's wrong?" he asked gently, confused at the way she was acting.

"Leave me alone!" she yelled, spinning to face him before resuming her previous position. For the few seconds that his eyes saw her face, lit up by the moons glow, was the shiny surface of the water trail that ran down the sides of her face. She was crying.

Without saying a word, he swiftly walked the few remaining feet between them and took an uninvited seat next to her. If she noticed was not known because she kept her eyes facing forward.

"Why are you crying?" he asked in a soft tone.

"I'm not crying."

"Yes you are," he lifted his hand and brushed the side of her face, trying to wipe away some of the tears.

"Don't touch me." Jackie jerked her face away from his fingers.

"I don't like to see you like this." He flexed his fingers. "I came to say that I'm sorry. I had no right to say what I did."

"You're right, you didn't." she spoke coldly.

"I was an ass and I had no idea what I was talking about. I think about that day every morning and I wonder how things would be if I had just kept my mouth shut and listened to what you had to say." He was plucking blades of grass from the ground in front of him. "I want you to know that I never meant it." He stared at the ground as he waited for a reply. "I take it you're not in the talkative mood right now," he said it with a slight laugh when she didn't answer. "Did Harry talk you out or something?" At the mention of his name, Jackie's back became straighter and her shoulders squared. After a few minutes she spoke.

"I told you that I wasn't in the mood."

"But you are in a mood. Does this mood have to do with Harry?" Jackie chose to ignore him. "You know, he and Becky broke up a few days ago."

"Why the hell are you so determined to talk about Harry?" She was still angry but her voice had lost some of its fire.

"He told you, didn't he?" It was a statement rather than a question.

"Told me what?"

"The real reason that they split. He told us that it was because it was too hard for him always being busy with the band and stuff." He scanned her profile looking for some hint that she had been listening. "That's not true, is it?"

"No." It wasn't much of an answer but at least it was something.

"Jackie, what did he say to you?" he had to fight to resist the temptation to reach over and grab her hand. There was a long pause before Jackie said anything.

"He told me that the real reason for the break up was that he was in love with someone else." She started to fiddle with her hands as she spoke. "He said that he has been for years."

"Jack…"

"No Danny," she cut him off. "You were right. There was something more to his visits that even he was afraid to admit." The pain was back in her voice.

"So you and Harry are together now? I don't see why someone would cry over that." He dropped his eyes back to the ground, trying to ignore the sinking feeling in his stomach.

"Harry was the first person that I ever really loved. When he moved, I spent every waking moment thinking about him and what he was doing. When he would come to visit I would drop everything to spend the day with him. I think it started out as a small crush but the more we did together and the way that he made it seem like I was the only person in the world when I was with him…I fell in love with him. Despite all the times he would leave with no hint as to when I would see him again, I still had strong feelings for him.

"Then I met someone who showed me what real friends are and how people should treat those that they loved, even if it was just a friend. He made me see that the way that Harry was treating me was wrong and that I deserved something more than that." Jackie paused looking once again at the lights before them.

"Over time, I began to have feelings for this other person until we ended up in a fight. And now, I think I'm in love with him." Danny's head turned so fast he probably pulled something but that was the furthest thing from his mind. Watching her carefully, he reached out a hand and clasped both of hers in it.

"I think he's in love with you too."

What she did next was definitely not what he had been expecting. Instead of turning to him and smiling, she yanked her hands out of his grasp and quickly rose to her feet. She stared at him for a few seconds before silently walking away. Danny hurriedly got to his feel and ran to catch up with her.

"Jackie," he pleaded with her to stop. "Please stop. What's wrong?" She stopped and spun on the spot to face him.

"You want to know what's wrong. I kissed Harry and I have no idea why!"

"You…you k-kissed him?" He had trouble getting the words out past the lump in his throat.

"Yes I kissed him. And no, it was not a simple peck on the cheek either. It was full on kissing." Jackie sounded angry at herself.

"H-how long?"

"Until we had to stop to catch our breath."

"Was that it?"

"Not exactly." She shifted uncomfortably under his gaze.

"What do you mean 'not exactly'?" he was trying to control his temper. She had just told him that she had no feelings for Harry and that she was in love with him, but now she was going on about how she had kissed Harry earlier.

"Do you remember the day you and Doug were visiting and we went out to dinner?" Danny managed to jerk his head in a direction that signaled that he remembered that night very clearly. It had been one of the last times that they had spent alone together and stuck out in his mind for more than one reason. "It was a bit similar to that," she finished.

"How similar?" his voice was rising in volume.

"It was shorter…" Danny couldn't take it anymore.

"First you tell me that you were in love with him but now you are with me and then you tell me that you just made out with him? I don't understand you Jackie!" his voice was full of frustration and anger, he wasn't even sure if his words were making any sense.

"I don't get it either!" she matched his tone. "I kissed him because…"

"Why Jackie? Why did you kiss him?" he threw up his hands yelling.

"I kissed him because it was the only way we could say goodbye!" she yelled locking her eyes with his.

"What do you mean, 'goodbye'?" his voice calmed.

"Harry and I agreed that it would be best if he didn't come to visit anymore. In fact we agreed that we shouldn't see either again for a while, a long while!" she was still slightly pissed at him for demanding answers about Harry.

"What? Why?"

"Because he knows how I feel toward you and he doesn't want to do anything to that could mess that up," she was no longer yelling but there was still hardness to her voice. "Now if you don't mind, I am going home." She turned back around and swiftly disappeared into the darkness of the woods before he could stop her.


	34. Chapter 33

Once again im sorry about the delay but thats what happens when one person is doing the jobs of three, lets hope my boss finally hires someone else. On top of that I've been busy packing and getting ready for my trip which means that im not going to be around for the next few weeks (I leave in roughly 23 hours and 35 minutes but whose counting).

Sorry this chapter doesnt have much Mcfly-ness, a member does appear though, bonus points to whom ever figures out who it is.

* * *

"Jackie

"Jackie! Hurry up!" Mrs. Fisher called up the stairs. Jackie put on the finishing touches of eyeliner before scooping the various makeup containers off of her desk and into the open drawer. In one fluid motion she stood up and crossed the room to her closet. With her foot she dug around in the pile of shoes that littered the bottom of her closet looking for her black heels. She used her toes to flip the shoes the right direction so she could slip them on before heading for the door, a dull clapping sound coming from her shoes hitting the wood floor.

"There you are," her mother sighed looking up from tying her husbands tie when Jackie entered the living room.

"Here I am," Jackie answered already bored with the night. Mrs. Fisher finished with the tie and made a beeline for Jackie. She didn't make the effort to try to dodge her mother's fingers as they made adjustments to her hair and dress. She was saving her energy for later when she had to deal with her family. Even her father had to be drunk to spend any more then ten minutes with his own parents.

"You look lovely." Her mother finally stopped and took a step back.

"You're the one that picked it out," Jackie reminded her mother looking down at her attire. The thin strapped, black dress fell a few inches above her knees; a small teal ribbon was wrapped around the waist.

"I know. But you really do look nice in it."

"Thanks." She managed a half smile before her mother rushed off mumbling about the tie her husband received for his birthday from his parents that he was supposed to wear tonight but must have gotten misplaced.

"There's my little girl." Her father enveloped her in a hug. "What's it going to be this time? Leprosy? Rehab? Prison?" He smiled teasingly down at her.

"How about you share some of that alcohol with me."

"I would but your mother would kill me, heck _my_ mother would kill me." Jackie laughed at her father.

They were interrupted by Mrs. Fishers disembodied voice from upstairs. "I found the tie! It was behind the dresser!"

"Ron's outside, we'll be out in a few." Mr. Fisher rolled his eyes at his wife before heading up stairs.

As she made her way out to the porch she had the feeling that her father's tie ending up behind the dresser was no accident. Unless ugly ties often voyaged from the hand built wood tie rack in the closet to the two inch space between the wall and the back of a dresser on the other side of the room. It must be a regular Marco Polo to make that trip. At least she wasn't the only one that was dreading tonight.

"You look nice," her brother's voice came from the porch swing. Jackie mumbled a response as she sat down next to him. Ron chuckled and the two of them sat in silence for a while before Ron spoke again. "It won't be that bad." Jackie turned to face him.

"How? I'm tired of hearing about how I'm going to die alone in a house full of garbage and how no one will find my body until the cable guy comes looking for his check." Ron laughed again.

"You won't be going alone."

"Huh?" Jackie didn't bother to hide her confusion. Ron nodded his head in the direction of the drive way. Following his cue, she looked over.

"You didn't," she groaned, knowing at once who it was.

"He's not that bad Jack, besides he owed me a favor." Jackie sighed. The two of them watched as the figure drew closer to them. "Hey Chad." Ron greeted his best friend.

"Hi Ron, Jackie." He nodded his head in her direction as he said her name.

"Chad," Jackie acknowledged him in return. Ever since he put worms in her lunch box when she was eight she had mixed feelings about him. He was nice and easy to get alone with but he was also a little snobbish and had the need to show off at every chance he got.

Chad bounced up the porch steps and was too busy posing himself in what only he could count at an attractive way on the railing to see the look that Jackie shot her brother. "You look good Jack." He gave her a once over when he finishes wiggling.

"So do you," she replied honestly. Chad wasn't bad looking in fact if she did have the urge to slap him every time he opened his mouth, she might have found him attractive. "So what did you owe Ron for?" Jackie spoke up to avoid an awkward silence.

"Well…actually…um…" Chad rubbed the back of his next as he tried to come up with an answer. Jackie watched him, enjoying his discomfort. "You see…I…and then…"

"I think I'm going to go see what's taking them so long," Ron stood up and was about to head inside.

"Oh no you don't Ronald." Jackie grabbed her brother's arm. "I'm not stupid. I know that there is something that you are not telling me." Her eyes locked onto his face. It was his turn to shift uncomfortably.

"Let him go," Chad sighed. Jackie looked up at him in surprise. He nodded to her and she slowly released her grip on Ron's lower arm. Faster then she could blink, Ron was inside.

"Spill it." Jackie crossed her arm.

"Ok," he slid off of the railing and onto the seat Ron just left. "I can neither confirm nor deny that I may or may not owe Ron a favor."

"It that your way of saying that you are here on your own free will because if it is I would be forced to ask why."

"Yes, that is why I'm saying…kind of."

"Kind of? Why can't guys just come out and say what they mean in plain English." Jackie was growing annoyed with the entire gender. Chad sighed before continuing.

"You want me to say it? I will. I like you, as more then Ron's little sister. When he mentioned that you were probably going to go alone, I jumped at the opportunity to go with you. If it doesn't work out with this Danny guy, I'll be here." Jackie starred at him with confusion. Was her brother's best friend and her own personal tormenter for the last ten years really sitting next to her saying this.

"What happens between Danny and I has nothing to do with you," She hissed threw clenched teeth. Chad smiled smugly to himself. "What's with you?"

"I just thought that because for once I'm being to be nice to you, that you would return the gesture and do me the honor of going to your grandparents' party with me…" If he was going to say anything more after that he didn't because Ron and Mr. and Mrs. Fisher emerged from the house.

Without looking at Chad, Jackie got up and walked toward them. Ron raised an eyebrow at her when she got to him as if he was asking if she was ok with Chad being there. She rolled her eyes in response. Ron waited for their parents to be a safe distance away before speaking.

"One night Jack, give the kid one night. If it's that bad you never have to see him again." He whispered as they walked toward the driveway. She was too busy glaring at him to notice that her parents stopped walking until she ran into her father's side.

"It helps if you open your eyes." Ron laughed at her, she shot him a look.

"I'm sorry to say this, but it looks like there isn't enough room in the car for all of us." Mrs. Fisher didn't sound sorry at all. Jackie peered through the car window at the stack of Christmas presents in the back seat that only left room for one person in the back.

"It's ok Mrs. Fisher," Jackie cringed at the sound of Chad's voice. "I wouldn't mind driving…" he paused and Jackie closed her eyes knowing where he was going with this thought, "Jackie can ride with me."

"Yeah, Jack and ride with Chad." Ron grinned at Jackie, "You're ok with that, right Jack?" Jackie plastered a fake smile on her face.

"Um, yeah that works for me." She tried so sound semi happy about the travel arrangements. Her parents agreed to meet them at her Grandparents' house and after a few drive safes her parents were getting into their car.

"Be nice," Ron warned her watching Chad clear off the passenger seat in his car.

"I will but if he even thinks about trying to kiss me…" Ron gave her a shove toward Chad's car before he climbed into his parents car laughing.

"How's school going?" He asked as soon as she was in the car. Jackie sighed and braced herself for the long ride ahead of her.

If anything, the last two hours in a car with Chad had been useful. As annoying as he could be at times he managed to keep her mind off of Danny. Since the encounter on the hill, she had only seen him once and that was the next day when he was leaving. She had gone out for a walk and as she was returning home he was getting into his car. Her eyes met his for a brief second before they both turned away. She had managed to work out her feelings for both him and Harry. Sure she loved Harry, but not in the context that she loved Danny. Danny was different, it was hard to explain but she felt different around him, it was like her body needed to be close to him.

"I told you my driving wouldn't kill you," Chad laughed as he put the car in park. They were sitting in her grandparents' driveway waiting for the others to arrive.

"No, but if I never got into a car with you driving it again it would be to soon." She teased him back.

"Yeah well at least we made it."

"Unfortunately," she mumbled letting her head fall against the cool glass of the window.

"Come on, I think that's them now." Chad climbed from the driver's seat and walked around the car to open Jackie's door for her.

"Thanks" She smiled as he held open the door. She had long given up on ignoring him figuring that if she was stuck with him for the night she could at least talk to him normally.

"Ready?" Mr. Fisher was straightening his tie when he walked up to them. Jackie put on her fake smile again. "That's a girl. We better help your mother carry the presents before she wigs."

Once Mrs. Fisher had them all weighed down with packages they made there way to the front door, it seemed extra large and foreboding to Jackie. Taking a deep breathe, Jackie's father leaned his elbow into the doorbell, his hands to full.

At once the door swung open and they were greeted by her grandmothers beaming face. "I've been waiting for you so show up." She ushered them all into the entryway. She grabbed the presents from them and passed them onto other relatives who happened to be passing through the room. "Now, where is this Danny I've heard so much about?" Her eyes rested on Chad who was standing next to Jackie.

"Actually Grandma…" Jackie began to explain but was cut off.

"Right here ma'am." A familiar voice said from behind her.


	35. Chapter 34

I know I took forever to get this chapter up. I didn't forget, I've just been busy.

* * *

Jackie was too preoccupied with staring at the new comer to pay attention to what was being said

Jackie was too preoccupied with staring at the new comer to pay attention to what was being said. He was wearing nice pants and a button down shirt, there was even a tie. Seeing him in something other then a t-shirt and raggedy pants was a miracle in itself. The only explanation had to be Megg. Jackie had to fight to suppress a smile at the thought of Megg throwing clothes at him to try on.

He would grumble and complain but would still try them on. His hand went to his tie as he answered some question; no doubt it involved his plans for the future. The Megg in Jackie's head held up ties to see which matched his shirt the best.

"…Jackie?" She was faintly aware of someone speaking her name. Her grandmother looked at her disappointedly as she snapped back to reality. "I want to get a picture of you kids before you all disappear on me." Ah… the picture. Jackie moved closer to Ron, every year they go through this.

"I'm going to find Robert," her dad said quickly as a way to escape before rushing off across the room toward the beer. Her mother abandoned them seconds later when she saw one of her sister-in-laws. She didn't blame them for running away. The looks on their faces minutes ago when her 'boyfriend' showed up said it all.

After taking several pictures of Jackie and Ron, old Mrs. Fisher instructed the others to join them, "Danny, you get in there. You too, whoever you are."

"Chad." Ron supplied her with the name.

"He's Ron's date." Jackie explained his presence. Ron shot her a look that told her she would pay for saying that.

"Good, good," their grandmother paid no attention to what they were saying, she was to busy snapping pictures of the bewildered kids in front of her. "Go enjoy yourselves." She said finally lowering her camera. Ron quickly pushed Chad in the direction of food, Jackie was about to follow when her grandmothers voice stopped her. "If you don't mind, I would love to get a picture of you and Danny."

The way she said it made it seem optional but it wasn't. Grudgingly Jackie turned back to the boy known as Danny and stood at his side.

"You two look like you have never met before. Here," she walked toward them and began posing them. She grabbed Jackie by the shoulders and turned her, "Don't be afraid to touch each other, just no having sex in my house." She explained her house rules as she placed his hand on Jackie's waist.

"Don't tell my girlfriend," he laughed whispering into her ear.

"Don't worry. She frightens me." She answered through her teeth as she smiled at the camera.

When they we completely blind from the camera flash, they were bombarded with comments saying how nice it was to finally meet Danny and to see Jackie bring someone to the party that she actually likes. Jackie politely responded to her grandmother while her companion dutifully smiled and nodded.

"We and so screwed." Jackie sighed sitting on one of the more comfortable armchairs in her grandfather's study. They escaped the crowd and answering the same five questions over and over and found a quiet hiding place.

"What makes you think that?" Her cohort examined the shelves that lined the room. They were full of books and the odd souvenir from one of his travels.

"Well let's see. Both my parents and Ron know, Hailey is bound to know…"

"Who's Hailey?" he turned to face her.

"She is one of my cousins. She knows everything, and when I say everything, I mean Everything." Jackie used her hands to illustrate the word.

"That's impossible. One person can't possibly know everything." He was making fun of her.

"Maybe not everything but she acts like she does." Jackie gave in. "She probably makes up half of it. The only problem is that she is loud and when she does know something, she makes sure that everyone knows."

"One of those kind of people." He nodded showing that he knew what she was talking about. He crossed the room and sat in a chair next to her.

They fell into a comfortable silence. Jackie slid off her heals and began to trace the pattern on the carpet with her big toe. The boy sitting next to her drummed his fingers on the arm of his chair to a rhythm that was known only to him. The sound of many voices floated in through the open study door, letting them hear parts and pieces of different conversations as voices raised and lowered in the other room.

"So," he broke the silence first. "What happened to the one Harry bought?" Jackie stopped following the pattern and squished her toes in the carpet.

"My closet ate it." She gave him a half grin.

"I don't believe you."

"I didn't want to wear it and my mom had bought this one for me, so I wore this one instead." She shrugged wanting to drop the subject. Thankfully he could take a hint and changed the topic.

"Would this Hailey person happen to be blonde and wearing a bright pink dress?" He was looking past Jackie and out the door into the living room.

"More than likely." Jackie gave him a questioning look. "Why?"

"She's heading this way." The identity of the approaching girl was confirmed seconds later when she entered the room.

"Jackie! I've been looking for you."

"Hi Hailey," she looked toward the voice.

"So I hear you brought an actual date." She perched on the arm of Jackie's chair.

"Is that all people care about in this family. Getting married by the age of twenty-five and have at least two kids before you are thirty?" Her date gave a choking laugh and Hailey looked at him for the first time since she arrived in the room.

"You must be Dan- you're Dougie Poynter!" She exclaimed a little two loud. "Why didn't you tell me Jack!?"

"You know who he is?"

"Of course I do. Why are you telling everyone that his name is Danny?" She was now staring at Dougie.

"He didn't want…"

"How did you meet him? How long have you know him? Do you know that rest of them? Are you two going out?" Hailey was not giving either of them enough time to answer her questions before asking another. Jackie exchanged amused looks with the boy sitting a few feet away who was recently revealed to be Dougie.

"We met through a friend and no, we are not going out." Jackie answered a few questions when her cousin stopped talking.

"So you wouldn't mind if I…"

"Actually," Jackie cut her off knowing what she was going to say. "Doug has a girlfriend."

"Does she know where he is right now?" Hailey was talking to Jackie despite the fact that she was still staring at him.

"She's the one that made me come here."

"Why would she?" Hailey began her never ending stream of questions once again. It took fifteen minutes for her to grasp the concept that her cousin new famous people and one of them was sitting in the room with her. It took her an additional ten minutes to act semi normal. Although the glance she kept giving Jackie said that they were not done talking about it yet.

"How is life?" Jackie asked Dougie a while later. Hailey had moved from the arm of her chair to the chair behind their grandfather's desk.

"Life?" he thought for a second. "Harry has a bloody lip and Danny is going to have a black eye in the morning."

"What happened? Hailey asked.

"I don't really know," he looked at Jackie as he said it, hopping that she would understand that there was more to the story that he wasn't saying. Hailey was opening her mouth to say something when Ron stuck his head into the room.

"Dinner," he announced glancing around the room at the three of them. They all stood and headed for the door. Hailey grabbed Jackie's arm in a way that meant she wasn't done asking her questions yet. Dougie took the liberty of walking to the dining room with Ron, the girls a little behind them, talking in whispers.

When they reached the table, Dougie noticed that most of the seats were taken and with more people filing in through the doorway.

"I'm sorry," he turned to Hailey. "Can I borrow Jackie?" Before waiting for an answer he grabbed Jackie by the hand and pulled her to two seats that were open next to each other.

"What was that?" Jackie questioned his odd behavior as she sat down.

"You are not leaving me alone with your family."

They managed to eat their way through the mountain of food that was on the table and had moved on to dessert. Dougie was in the middle of a lively discussion with several of Jackie's uncles and she was dodging question after question from Hailey who some how had managed to get the seat across the table from her. Up and down the table people chatted over the sound of clanking sliver wear. The occasional "don't talk with food in your mouth" could be heard from somewhere down the table. Right as Jackie's father was about to stuff an extra large bite of blueberry pie into his mouth when they were interrupted by a ringing in the front room.

"Who could be ringing the door bell at this time?" Jackie's grandmother questioned the ceiling.

"I'll get it." One of Jackie's uncles said standing up. Everyone watched as he left the room. They heard the sound of the door opening and could make out muffled voices before the door closed again. Everyone had returned to their dessert when he returned to the room.

"There is a Dougie Poynter here. He says he won't leave until he talks to Jackie." Jackie was out of her seat at the name and was walking past him before he finished. Dougie at her heals.


	36. Chapter 35

**I was checking my not so frequently used email and I noticed that I had several reviews from fanfiction so I clicked on them and surprise! People actually wanted me to write more of this story (most of them from five or six months ago but that's not the point). Even more surprisingly is the fact that I had this chapter written for a while but I didn't like it. It seemed forced and more than slightly awkward so I sat down the other day and finally rewrote it to my satisfaction. I actually ended up changing the ending in a major way. I hope you like the final chapter of Staring At The Sun, even though I know some of may not.**

The car ride was uncomfortably silent. The hush only broken by the sound of the engine as they traveled through the streets. Jackie pulled her coat tighter around herself even though it was plenty warm inside the vehicle. The lights from the houses became blurs as she let her eyes become unfocused and her mind wander.

Jackie turned the corner into her grandmothers meticulously arranged living room. The matching couches with matching armchair, pillows that were the same color as the cloth the lined the coffee table, pictures on the walls that somehow matched the lamps. There, standing by armchair was the only thing in the room that did not match anything else, Jackie saw Danny Jones.

"What are you doing here?" Jackie asked half in shock of his presence and half annoyed at him for showing up. The last time she had spoken to him was that night on the hill.

"You look beautiful." He smiled at her, avoiding the question.

"What are you doing here?" She tried to ask it in a nice tone but couldn't control the coldness in her voice. She didn't even know why she was irritated with him.

"Is there somewhere we can talk?" Danny looked over her shoulder to where Dougie had stopped a few feet behind Jackie and to were Jackie assumed several of her more curious family members stood watching. "Alone?"

As an answer she grabbed his arm and led him around the elaborately decorated coffee table and into her grandfather's study, the same room she and Dougie had previously found safety in. Jackie pushed the door closed with the palm of her hand before tucking a few stray strands of hair behind her ear and turning around.

It was a couple of seconds before either of them spoke. During this time Jackie examined his features for a sign of his thoughts. Her gaze was drawn to the slightly purple mark that resided under his left eye. She made a mental note to ask him about it later.

"I'm sorry for making you choose."

"What?" Jackie had no idea what he was talking about.

"I wasn't going to come tonight. I was pissed off at you and Harry, I wanted to wait and see who you would go to. Harry gave me this," he pointed to his left eye. "Dougie told him that I wasn't planning to come and next thing I know Harry's fist collided with my face, I got him in the lip and last time I saw him he was retreating to his room with a bag of ice."

"Harry did that to you?" Jackie pointed toward the mark on his face.

"Yeah, right after he called me a jerk for not coming, an ass for the way that I've been acting toward him, and a retard for letting for not running after you, although would have tripped and broken my neck if I had that night."

"Are you ok? That looks like it hurts." Jackie took a step closer to him.

He brushed it off saying, "I'm fine, or at least my eye is. While Tom and Dougie were standing between us so that we couldn't cause additional harm to each other, Harry was talking to me, yelling actually, he kept mentioning how I was acting like a child and that I should either go to you and try to solve our problems or that I should break up with you because clearly I don't care about you. His words not mine." He hastily added the last part.

Jackie opened her mouth to say something but he cut her off. "That's when I started thinking. I am a jealous person, I jump to conclusions without hearing the whole story, and I have trouble telling people how I feel, especially when that person means a lot to me. During Harry's rant I realized that in these ways we are alike. The difference between us is that I'm only willing to punch my band mate, housemate, and best friend in the face to defend myself while he is willing to do it to defend you."

"Dan…"

"Jack, I've done many stupid things in my life and this just might be the biggest of them but will you come with me?" The last time anyone asked her that question it had ended with more questions then it had begun. "Please. It's important."

Jackie stole a glance at the driver, to her surprise he returned the glance and added a small smile to it. She responded with a weak half smile before turning her attention once again out the window.

It was hard enough having to explain to her family that she was leaving without telling them where she was going to why. With the help of Dougie they managed to stutter a story about Megg and an emergency they would account for their absence from the party. Most of the family seemed to have bought the story. Ron on the other hand just smiled and shook his head.

"Would you mind turning on the radio?" A third person in the car spoke up from the backseat. Jackie turned to find Dougie's face stuck in the gap between the front seats. Silently Danny reached over and pushed the knob for the radio filling the car with the sound of Bon Jovi and Doug's head disappeared into the darkness of the back seat once again.

"Thank you." Jackie said in a voice that could barely be heard over the music and the sound of Dougie humming to the tune. She wasn't expecting a response but was disappointed when he did not reply.

"Don't mention it." Jackie though there was a hint of sadness in his voice but was not sure.

Jackie began to panic as they drew closer to their destination. A mixture of emotions that seemed to run into each other as they fought for the front of the line. Fear. Anticipation. Confusion. Love. Her heart beat at an astonishing rate when they finally pulled into the driveway and Danny turned off the car.

Not waiting for him to unlock the car door for her, she opened. Each step that she took seemed to make her heart beat even faster. She wanted to stop to catch her breath and to relax a little but she know that if she stopped for even a second that she would chicken out.

Jackie didn't look to see if Danny and Dougie were following her when she opened the front door and walked in. The lights were on but no one was in the living room. The kitchen, she though, heading toward the doorway. Jackie walked into the kitchen to find Tom sitting at the table intently staring at a notebook in front of him.

"Jackie," he seemed surprised to see her standing in his kitchen doorway. "I though you were at that part-."

"Where is he?" she cut him off.

"He went out about an hour and a half ago."

She shook her head. "Not him."

"Upstairs."

As soon as the words reached her ears Jackie was heading for the stairs. On the stairs she broke into a quick walk, tripping on the carpet at the top. Within seconds she found herself outside his door. Before she could give it a second though she raised her hand and knocked on the door before her. Seconds later it swung open.

"Jackie-"

Before Harry could say anything more she took a step toward him, closed the space between them and crushed his lips with hers.

"Hi," she whispered with a smile when they broke apart.

"Hi," he whispered back smiling the best he could with a swollen lip. Jackie reached up to touch the injury.

"Does it hurt?"

"If I say 'yes' will you kiss it to make it feel better?"


End file.
